Immortal love Gareas x Erts
by xLykosx
Summary: GareasErts, RioYuGareas und Erts werden sich über ihre Gefühle zueinander klar. DEATH! YAOI!


Autor: Lykos

Fanfiction: The Candidate for Goddess

Titel: Immortal love

Warnings: YAOI, LEMON, DEATH, angst, sap, **Gareas/Erts** (main), Rio/Yu

Disclaimer: Zum wievielten Mal auch immer muss ich auch zu Anfang dieser netten Fanfiktion feststellen, dass die Charaktere aus The Candidate for Goddess nicht mein Eigentum sind. Ich verwende die Charaktere lediglich als Mittel zum Zweck für meine Story.

Das hier ist nun mein erstes Werk zu TcfG und ich bringe mein absolutes Favoriten-Couple ein: Galew/Erts.

Eine mögliche Variante nach Ende des Animes. ;)

Ich bitte euch, meine Ideen nicht zu kopieren oder zu stehlen. Wer meine Fanworks ausstellen möchte, melde sich bitte bei mir per E-Mail.

Ich rate aus gesundheitlichen Gründen davon ab, die Story zu lesen, wenn man depressiv ist oder Depressionen hat!

Galew ist 18, Erts 15, es spielt eben ein Jahr nach der letzten Folge des Animes.

Nach Ernests Tod kommt Erts' tragische Rolle als Pilot der Ingrid Luhma Klein zum Tragen und damit auch die Grundlage für eine Beziehung mit Galew.

Meine Schwester meinte, ich solle doch mal wieder eine Geschichte mit tragischem Ende schreiben, und voilà, hier ist sie.

Ich werde in naher Zukunft auch eine Story zu dem Couple verfassen, die gut endet, damit die Leser, die es lieber romantisch mögen, auch auf ihre Kosten kommen.

So, viel Spaß nun mit meiner Story. Und wenn ihr Pics zum Pairing Galew/Erts wollt, schaut doch mal bei meinen eigens entworfenen Motiven auf meiner Homepage http/www.noxveritatis.2kx.de rein. ;D Galew x Erts rulez! RioxYu tu! The Rest sux:P

Sternzeit 5026. 11:35 Uhr.

Angst.

Er hatte große Angst, doch er musste es tun.

Er musste in den Kampf gegen die Victims ausziehen, um die anderen Piloten zu schützen und ihnen taktische Vorteile zu übertragen. Es war so bestimmt worden.

Obwohl er eigentlich niemals hatte Pilot werden wollen.

Erts Virny Cocteau seufzte leise als er in seine Ingrid, Reneighd Klein, stieg.

Es war wieder einmal soweit.

Die Victims waren gefährlich nahe und starteten einen Angriff auf Zion, den letzten bewohnbaren Planeten, der der Menschheit geblieben war. Und die Insassen der fünf Göttinnen mussten die Zerstörung dieses Schmuckstücks der Galaxie mit allen Mitteln verhindern.

Von weiter Ferne hörte der 15-jährige Junge, wie die Startfreigabe aller 5 Ingrids erteilt wurde.

Dann flogen sie alle nacheinander ins Weltall hinaus, allen voran Teela Zain Elmes in der Top-Ingrid Ernn Laties.

Sie flogen in strenger Formation, ein jeder angespannt bis aufs Äußerste. Jeder Kampf gegen die Victims konnte der letzte sein. Die Piloten durften sich keinen Fehler erlauben, sonst könnte ihr eigenes Leben oder Zion verloren sein.

Erts spürte wie sein Herz zu rasen begann, so wie jedes Mal wenn er sich in Reneighd Klein befand.

Und dabei hatte er eigentlich niemals Pilot werden wollen. Weil er den Kampf verabscheute. Er war ein friedliebender Mensch, er hatte keinen Gefallen am Kämpfen. Und er hatte Angst davor zu versagen. Doch danach hatten ihn seine Stiefeltern nicht gefragt als sie ihn hierher abgeschoben hatten.

Sie hatten ihn gegen seinen Willen zum Eintritt bei G.O.A. gezwungen. Jetzt war er hier und doch trotz seiner großen Angst sehr erfolgreich.

Sein Halbbruder, Ernest Cuore, war vor einiger Zeit bei einer Mission verstorben. Und nun war der 15-Jährige alleine und hatte keine richtigen Freunde. Weil seine Fähigkeit, Gedanken auf Berührung zu lesen, alle Menschen fernhielt. Alle hatten Angst davor, dass er ihnen ins Innerste sehen konnte. Er könnte ja etwas schlimmes sehen, das niemand wissen durfte. Etwas Schmutziges. Es war einfach nur lächerlich. Wo er doch niemandem etwas Böses wollte. Aber wer wollte das denn auch schon wissen?

Sicher, er hatte vor einiger Zeit Bekanntschaft mit Zero Enna gemacht, der ihn so akzeptiert hatte wie er war, aber Zero war nur ein flüchtiger Freund gewesen. Ob er sich überhaupt noch an mich erinnern wird, wenn er es jemals schaffen sollte, Pilot zu werden? 

Erts wusste es nicht. Er wusste auch nicht, ob ihn die anderen Piloten jemals akzeptieren würden, so wie sie seinen Halbbruder akzeptiert hatten.

Der einzigste der anderen vier Piloten, der bisher näheren Kontakt zu ihm gehabt hatte, war Galew Elidd, der grünhaarige Kerl, der wohl ein ziemlicher Schürzenjäger sein musste wie Erts von Yu Hikura gesteckt bekommen hatte. Sie saßen ab und zu beim Essen zusammen am Tisch und redeten miteinander.

Erts vermutete, dass Galew nur so nett zu ihm war, weil der grünäugige Pilot Eeva Leenas und sein Halbbruder Kumpel gewesen waren, so wie Erts und Zero und dass sich Galew somit nach Ernests Tod für seinen kleinen Bruder verantwortlich fühlte.

Plötzlich riss ein Piepsen den blonden Jungen aus seinen Gedanken.

„Victims vom Typ D sind auf meinem Radar! Mehrere in Keilformation!"

Dann vernahm Erts die Stimme von Rioroute Vilgyna: „Kannst du ausmachen, wie viele es sind, Erts?"

Der 15-Jährige checkte sein Radar. „Es sind 12." Seine Stimme zitterte. Angstschweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

12 Victims, die es nun galt zu vernichten. Das Atmen des jüngsten Piloten wurde deutlich schneller. Sie durften nicht versagen. Er musste, MUSSTE sein Bestes geben und durfte sich keinen Fehler leisten...

„Alles in Ordnung, Erts?" Galews Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Beklemmung.

„Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen." Erts versuchte vorzugeben, dass er okay sei. Sonst würde das Unruhe in die Gruppe bringen und das konnten sie sich nicht leisten. Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel.

Doch Galew Elidd ließ sich nicht so leicht täuschen. Langsam kannte er Erts Virny Cocteau gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der jüngere Pilot jedes Mal große Angst hatte, wenn sie zum Kampf auszogen. Ich werde ihn später aufheitern... wir Piloten haben es nicht leicht und sollten zusammenhalten... 

Sie stiegen alle nacheinander aus ihren Ingrids.

Rio gähnte lauthals, dann ging er zu Yu. „Na, wollen wir was essen gehen?" Dabei legte er den Arm zärtlich um den 17-Jährigen, der zwar so alt war wie er selbst, jedoch 10 Monate jünger und kleiner.

Yu, der Pilot der roten Ingrid Tellia Callisto, nickte stumm. Er wusste genau, dass Rio, sein Koibito, immer Hunger hatte und, was noch dominanter war, der blonde Kerl hatte immer Lust auf Sex. Was Yu ja eigentlich auch nicht unrecht war. Rio war eben ein Draufgänger.

Der Pilot Agui Keimeias wandte ließ noch einen Blick durch die Runde der anderen drei schweifen und grinste breit. „Wir sehen uns, Yu und ich haben zu tun." Damit verschwanden Yu und er aus dem Startraum.

Teela Zain Elmes schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte der Schürzenjäger Rioroute Vilgyna endlich doch noch Vernunft angenommen und sich sesshaft gemacht mit einem Partner. Sicher, Yu war männlich. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass Rio nun nicht mehr täglich auszog, um Mädchen aufzureißen. Jetzt gab es nur noch einen Macho unter den Piloten.

Teela sah in Richtung Galew Elidd. Der wird sich wohl nie ändern, dieser Schwerenöter... 

Damit verließ auch die 16-jährige Top-Pilotin die Startrampe.

Galew sah neben sich. Auch Erts lief langsam los. Der 15-jährige schüchterne Junge war ziemlich blass und atmete heftig. Offensichtlich hatte ihn diese Mission ziemlich mitgenommen. Sicher, sie hatten alle Victims vernichtet, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass die Missionen sie alle emotional sehr mitnahmen. Erts Virny Cocteau war nicht wie sein Bruder. Wo Ernest Cuore die Nerven einigermaßen behalten hatte können, war Erts von ohnmächtiger Furcht geflutet. Doch das tat den Fähigkeiten des blonden Jungen verwunderlicherweise nicht das geringste an, was Galew im Stillen immer bewundert hatte. Trotz seiner Angst zu kämpfen brachte Erts eine ziemliche Stärke hervor, die ihnen im Kampf großen Nutzen einbrachte.

Der jüngste der fünf Piloten war noch nicht sehr lange für Reneighd Klein zuständig, doch wenn er mit den anderen gegen die Victims auszog, kämpfte er als würde er schon von Anfang an dabei sein.

„Erts, warte!" rief der 18-Jährige dem Jüngeren hinterher.

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

Galew trat zu ihm her. „Du siehst nicht gut aus. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Erts senkte den Kopf und starrte seine zitternden Hände an. „Ich habe Angst... ich wünschte, ich müsste nicht hier sein und immer wieder kämpfen..." Tränen schossen dem 15-Jährigen in die Augen.

Er war seit er hier auf G.O.A. war, sehr unglücklich. Es war nicht das Leben, das er sich gewünscht hatte. Er fühlte sich alleingelassen und verraten. Er musste tun wovor er sich so sehr fürchtete und was ihm am meisten widerstrebte.

Galew legte seine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter des Jüngeren. „Im Leben sind die wenigsten Sachen fair, Erts. Das wichtigste ist, dass du den Glauben an dich dabei trotz allem nicht verlierst."

Der junge Pilot Reneighd Kleins schluckte schwer. Das war alles leichter gesagt als getan, wenn man keine richtigen Freunde hatte.

„Hast du gehört?" hakte Galew vorsichtig nach.

Erts schwieg immer noch. Er wollte nicht mehr, der Mut hatte ihn gänzlich verlassen. Er hatte im Moment nicht mehr die Kraft, stark zu sein. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit gekonnt, aber nun war ihm einfach alles über den Kopf gewachsen.

Galew hob mit einem Finger das Kinn des Jüngeren an, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können, doch diese Geste brachte den 15-Jährigen dazu, seinen Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen; etwas, das er sich so lange Zeit nicht erlaubt hatte.

Die Tränen liefen langsam aus seinen großen jadegrünen Augen und er konnte sich nicht helfen als leise zu schluchzen.

Galew starrte ihn irritiert an. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Jungs weinen zu sehen.

Hilflos zog er Erts in seine Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, wider besseren Wissens, dass der andere Junge nun seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

Du bist nicht allein, Erts... auch ich habe ab und zu Angst zu kämpfen , dachte er in seinem Innersten.

Dann sprach er dem Jüngeren wieder mit Worten Mut zu: „Ich bin hier und werde für dich da sein, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Das verspreche ich dir. Wozu sind denn Freunde da, hm?"

Erts hörte abrupt auf zu weinen. Galews Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder. Freunde

Der Junge wich leicht zurück. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

Galew nickte und lächelte. „Klar. Uhm... komm, gehen wir was essen."

Erts wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg und folgte dem älteren Jungen wie benebelt.

Noch nie hatte jemand so nette Worte zu ihm gesagt, geschweige denn ihn in den Arm genommen!

Vielleicht könnte ich durch ihn ja doch einen Freund gewinnen... Erts wischte sich die Tränen weg. Hoffentlich...

Kurz darauf saßen die beiden Top-Piloten in der Mensa und aßen ihre tägliche, eingeteilte Ration, die ihren immer gleichen, faden Geschmack hatte.

„Du bist deinem Bruder in einigem ähnlich", stellte Galew mit vollem Mund fest. „und in vielem auch wieder nicht. Du bist auf jeden Fall introvertierter."

Erts schaute ihn an. „Erzähl mir, was du über Ernest weißt."

„Nun ja, er war ziemlich schüchtern, so wie du. Im Laufe der Zeit sind wir Kumpel geworden. Er war okay. Sein Tod hat uns alle hart getroffen."

Der Jüngere nickte. Er hatte mit Ernest kaum etwas zu tun gehabt. Sie waren beide schon früh getrennte Wege gegangen. Ernest war bei ihren Eltern geblieben, während sie Erts abgeschoben hatten.

Einfach so. Wie etwas, das lästig war und dringend beseitigt werden musste. Und das hatte ihm ziemlich wehgetan. Aber das hatte sie alle nicht gekümmert.

Erst auf G.O.A. hatten sein Bruder und er sich dann wiedergesehen und sie hatten sich wie flüchtige Bekannte behandelt. Weil sie nicht im Reinen miteinander waren. Er war immer im Schatten seines großen Bruders gewesen, seit der 15-Jährige denken konnte. Und er litt sehr darunter. Sogar jetzt noch.

„Sei bitte ehrlich, Galew: fühlst du dich für mich verantwortlich, weil ich der Bruders deines verstorbenen Kumpels bin?" stellte der blonde Junge schließlich zögernd in den Raum.

Galew schaute ihn verwundert an. Sicher, am Anfang hatte er Erts vor dem Misstrauen der anderen Piloten verteidigen und hatte ihnen vorhalten müssen, dass der blonde Junge Ernests Bruder war, doch Ernest war Ernest gewesen und Erts war Erts. Zwei Unterschiede wie Tag und Nacht. Erts war zwar scheuer, doch er war auch gütiger und liebevoller als sein Bruder. „Nein. Ich sehe jeden Menschen als Individuum. Und ich erwarte keineswegs, dass du genauso bist wie Ernest."

Erts atmete innerlich auf. Wenigstens bei Galew stand er nicht im Schatten seines Bruders. Es war ein Anfang.

Ein Anfang, vielleicht doch noch irgendwann eine selbständige Person mit Individualität zu werden, die über sich selbst entscheiden konnte und nicht ständig mit dem Halbbruder verglichen wurde.

Das Pfeifen des grünhaarigen Kerles riss ihn wieder aus den Gedanken und er schaute Galew erschrocken an.

Dieser winkte ein paar hübschen Fluglotsen-Anwärterinnen hinterher, die daraufhin kicherten und die Köpfe zusammensteckten.

Keine Frage, Galew Elidd war ein Rockzipfel-Jäger. Erts musste scheu lächeln.

Wenn andere Briefmarken sammelten, so sammelte der 18-Jährige wohl Erfahrungen mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht.

„Ich bewundere dein Selbstbewusstsein", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und lächelte den 18-Jährigen dabei sanft an.

Galew wandte sich wieder dem Jüngeren zu. „Man hat, was man hat", grinste er breit.

Erts' scheues Lächeln faszinierte den 18-Jährigen. Der blonde Junge war das komplette Gegenteil zu ihm. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, in Erts einen weiteren guten Freund zu haben. Sie würden sich bestimmt gut ergänzen.

Sie mussten einfach mehr miteinander unternehmen, um sich noch besser kennenzulernen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ab und zu mal zusammen abhängen?" stellte er schließlich in den Raum.

Erts schaute ihn überrascht an. „Uhm... klar, warum nicht?"

„Okay. Ich hätte da auch schon ein paar Ideen", grinste Galew verschwörerisch.

Galew Elidd trainierte seine Muskeln, so wie jeden Tag. Sie als Top-Piloten der fünf Göttinnen mussten alle immer in Topform sein. Es war 17:57 Uhr und doch Nacht. Wenn man im Weltall lebte, war man nichts anderes gewohnt. Es war immer Nacht.

Der 18-Jährige hob immer wieder langsam die Hanteln in seinen Händen, dann senkte er sie wieder, nur um das Ganze zu wiederholen.

Rio saß neben ihm und machte Liegestütze, während er sich mit Yu unterhielt.

Yu seinerseits machte gerade anstrengende Dehnungsübungen, und er war schon ziemlich am Schwitzen.

Galew schaute links neben sich. Erts war damit beschäftigt, Bauchaufzüge zu machen.

Der grünhaarige Junge wandte sich wieder seinen eigenen Übungen zu.

Er erinnerte sich an die letzten zwei Wochen. Erts war ziemlich aufgeblüht seit er mit dem 18-Jährigen befreundet war und sie gemeinsam viel unternahmen.

Es war so einfach... er hat einfach nur einen Freund gebraucht... warum hat ihm früher keiner so etwas gegeben? 

Sie hatten einiges zusammen gemacht, ob es nun ein gemeinsames Mahl gewesen war oder ein gemeinsamer Abend, um Filme anzusehen. Manchmal hatten sie auch einfach nur an einem einsamen Ort zusammen gesessen und über Gott und die Welt geplaudert und das Weltall bewundert. Es war schön gewesen. Freundschaft war einfach etwas Tolles. Sie überdauerte auch irgendwelche kurzen Flirts oder Dates. Freundschaft war etwas, das sowohl ihm als auch Erts guttat.

„Galew?" vernahm der grünhaarige Junge die Stimme des Jungen, über den er gerade nachdachte.

Er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung des Jüngeren. „Ja?"

„Uhm... hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?"

„Ich bin verabredet. Ein Date." Wie so oft. Es war eben sein Laster. Und dabei sah die Fluglotsenanwärterin, mit der er sich verabredet hatte, nicht einmal so wunderprächtig aus.

Erts senkte unmerklich den Kopf. Wenn Galew ein Date hatte, hatte er wohl keine Chance. Galew liebte eben die Mädchen. Wie ein typischer Frauenheld nun mal so war.

„Okay." Damit erhob der 15-jährige Junge sich. „Wir... sehen uns ja dann morgen zum Training."

Galew nickte langsam. Doch irgendwie hatte er nun ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und er konnte nicht einmal sagen warum.

Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, seinen Freund wegen einem Abenteuer ohne Zukunft sitzen zu lassen.

Er schaute Erts betreten hinterher, bis der Jüngere aus dem Raum verschwunden war...

Ich sollte mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen anstatt so egoistisch zu sein! Vor allem, weil diese Dates ohnehin nichts von Dauer sind... 

Erts Virny Cocteau lief den langen Flur entlang, in Richtung seines Quartiers. Der einzigste Vorteil an Luxus, seit er Top-Pilot war, war die Tatsache, dass Top-Piloten Einzelquartiere hatten.

Doch was nutzte ihm das, wenn ihn die Einsamkeit einholte? Erwarte ich zuviel von Galew?... Wir sind öfter zusammen als so manch andere Freunde... Doch andererseits war da noch der Fakt, dass Galew fast ebenso viel von seiner Freizeit mit Flirten und Dates verbrachte.

Erts war unsicher. Er hatte noch nie einen so guten Freund gehabt wie Galew, daher wusste er nicht, wie viel Zeit normalerweise in eine Freundschaft investiert werden sollte.

Und er wollte auch nicht, dass Galew in irgendeiner Form wegen ihm leiden musste oder eingeschränkt war.

Er seufzte und schaute traurig nach vorne, dem immer gleich aussehenden Flur entlang.

„Erts!", hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und blickte geradewegs in die smaragdgrünen Augen Galews.

Galew seinerseits blieb vor dem blonden Jungen stehen und stellte sich gedanklich die Worte zusammen, die er Erts hören lassen wollte.

„Ich hab's mir überlegt... ich möchte lieber etwas mit dir unternehmen... das heißt natürlich nur, wenn du noch willst."

Erts musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dass Galew ein Date absagen würde, nur um mit ihm Zeit verbringen zu können, hatte der 15-Jährige beim besten Willen nicht erwartet.

„Ja, klar möchte ich noch", kam seine verlegene Antwort.

Galew grinste breit. „Klasse! Wie wäre es, wenn wir in die Bibliothek gehen?" Er wusste genau, dass Erts gerne las. Außerdem würde die Bibliothek um diese Uhrzeit ohnehin leer sein. Obwohl die uralten Bücher die letzten Überreste ihrer Vergangenheit waren. Doch das Wissen um die Vergangenheit der Menschheit ging langsam aber sicher unter, und irgendwann würden nur noch die Bücher von Vergangenem erzählen.

Der blonde Junge nickte. „Gerne."

Kurz darauf betraten sie den großen Bibliothekraum.

Der Geruch von modrigen alten Blättern stand in der Luft und versetzte sie beide gedanklich in eine andere, eine antikere Zeit.

„Wenn ich lese, lenkt mich das von meiner Vergangenheit ab", sagte Erts sanft, während er ein Regal nach einem bestimmten Buch durchsuchte.

„Aber auch die Gegenwart hat ihre Tücken", stellte Galew daraufhin fest, während er immer noch mitten in dem großen Raum stand und sich umsah. Er war nicht oft hier, außer mit Erts.

Der blonde Junge drehte sich verwundert zu ihm um und sah ihn erwartend an.

Galew fuhr langsam fort. „Vor einiger Zeit als ich noch ziemlich am Anfang meiner Ausbildung zum Pilot stand, hatte ich einen unkontrollierten EX-Ausbruch, bei dem ich fast gestorben wäre."

Sein Gegenüber schwieg in stillem Entsetzen.

„Ich musste in den Isolationsraum, bis meine Werte im Normbereich waren... und ich fühlte mich so entsetzlich einsam dabei. Es war schrecklich."

Erts trat langsam zu ihm her und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand. Galew konnte die Wärme spüren und die Gedanken von Erts strömten zu ihm, so wie seine eigenen zu dem 15-Jährigen.

Du bist nicht allein... ich habe auch schon gelitten... wenn man im Besitz einer EX ist, ist man aussätzig für viele Menschen... ich leide mit dir und werde dich nicht allein lassen... 

Erts' Gedanken beruhigten Galew wieder. Normalerweise war er nie so ernst. Er war immer der Spaßvogel, der Gute-Laune-Macher. Doch warum er sich nun erlaubte, verletzlich zu sein, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er hatte einfach den Drang, seinen versteckten Angstgefühlen Raum zu geben.

Erts sah den 18-Jährigen gütig an. „Ich habe deine Angst gefühlt... es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für dich tun."

Galew schaute ihn ruhig an. „Es ist okay, mein Freund. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich."

Der blonde Junge ließ seine Hand los und ging wieder zu dem Regal, um weiter nach einem interessanten Buch über die Vergangenheit der Menschheit zu suchen.

Sehr begehrt hier auf G.O.A. waren Bücher, die Bilder von der Erde beinhalteten, dem ersten bewohnten Planeten.

Als Erts eines gefunden hatte, legte er es fast ehrfürchtig auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, bevor er es aufschlug.

Galew trat neugierig hinter ihn und schaute dem 15-Jährigen über die Schulter.

Erts blätterte langsam darin und schließlich fand er ein Bild. Es zeigte einen Meeresstrand bei Abend.

Leuchtende Rottöne strahlten die beiden Jungen an und die Sonne war zur Hälfte hinter dem _Horizont_ verschwunden, während das Meerwasser im Vordergrund die Betrachter goldgelb anschimmerte.

„Ein Horizont", flüsterte Galew beeindruckt.

„Ist diese Gegend nicht wunderschön?", fragte Erts fast atemlos.

Sicher, es gab einen Simulationsraum hier auf G.O.A., der die Landschaften der Planeten so detailgetreu wie nur möglich nachempfinden konnte, doch es war einfach nicht dasselbe wie die wunderbar dargestellten Landschaften auf den Bildern. Zu lange war es bereits her, dass die Menschen auf Planeten gelebt hatten.

Es war Sternzeit 5026. Vor etwa 2500 Jahren war es noch unvorstellbar gewesen, jemals im Weltall zu leben.

Damals gab es noch die Erde und die anderen Planeten, die nach und nach als Lebensraum erschlossen wurden.

Die beiden Piloten standen wie versteinerte vor dem Buch und starrten das Bild an.

„Was würde ich darum geben, einmal an so einem Ort zu sein", flüsterte Erts in sehnsuchtsvollem Ton.

„Ja...". Mehr brachte der ältere Pilot nicht über die Lippen. Zu gefesselt war er von dem eindrucksvollen Bild.

Erts drehte sich zu dem grünhaarigen Piloten um, sodass er ihm direkt in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Denkst du, wir werden jemals einen realen Sonnenuntergang sehen können?"

Galew zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wer weiß wie lange wir überhaupt noch leben..."

Diese Worte ließen den 15-Jährigen innerlich zusammenzucken. Ja, wie lange hatten sie wohl noch zu leben? Wann würden sie einen Fehler begehen, der ihnen zum Verhängnis wurde?

Der blonde Junge senkte betreten den Kopf. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob ihn seine Stiefeltern zum _Sterben_ hierher geschickt hatten. Sicher, der Ruhm war groß als Pilot... aber hatten sie denn nicht bedacht, dass Ruhm und Tod hier auf G.O.A. unmittelbar zusammenhingen?

War er ihnen denn derart egal? Hatten sie denn nur den Ruhm im Kopf gehabt, der stückweit auch auf sie zurückfallen würde?

„Erts?" durchfuhr plötzlich Galews Stimme die Stille.

Der Angesprochene hob erschrocken den Kopf.

„Warum weinst du?"

Erts fasste sich schnell an die Wangen. Tränen hatten sich ihren Weg heimlich aus seinen Augen gebahnt und er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Auch spürte er plötzlich den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals, der ihn fast erstickte.

„Ich... es tut mir leid", stammelte der 15-Jährige und wischte sich hektisch die Tränen weg.

„Ist es... wegen deiner Stiefeltern?" hakte Galew vorsichtig nach.

Der blonde Junge nickte langsam. „Sie haben mich gezwungen, hierher zu kommen. Es ist ihnen egal, ob ich hier sterbe oder nicht."

Galew überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Tut mir leid, was ich gemutmaßt habe wegen unserer Zukunft. Ich bin so ein Vollidiot."

Erts schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, schon gut. Du hast ja recht. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir unsere Karriere überhaupt lebend überstehen werden."

Damit drehte er sich zu dem Tisch um und nahm das Buch, bevor er es zuschlug.

Er schaute Galew entschuldigend an, dann ging er zu dem Regal zurück.

Doch so schnell er das Buch zurückstellen wurde, so ungeschickt waren seine Hände und das Buch fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden.

Augenblicklich beugte er sich danach, um es wieder aufzuheben als er plötzlich mit seinen Fingern eine warme Hand berührte, die ebenfalls nach dem Buch griff.

Irritiert sah er nach oben und blickte geradewegs in Galews Smaragde, die ein dunkleres Grün beherbergten wie seine eigenen Augen, die die Farbe reiner Jade hatten.

Galew hob das Buch langsam auf und sie schauten sich beide an, während sie sich erhoben, ihre Gesichter ziemlich dicht voreinander.

Erts fühlte wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss als er Galews warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. Er fühlte sich als würden tausend Schmetterlinge durch seine Magengegend flattern, sodass er kaum wusste wie ihm geschah. Das Gefühl vertrieb seine Traurigkeit abrupt und ersetzte sie durch etwas ihm fremdes, das sich sehr angenehm anfühlte.

Galew lächelte den blonden Jungen an. Erts sah einfach niedlich aus, wenn er nervös war. Der 15-Jährige war der unschuldigste der fünf Piloten und gleichzeitig das Nesthäkchen. Er war einfach etwas besonderes.

Erts starrte den grünhaarigen Piloten einfach nur an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade mit seinen Gefühlen geschah. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so etwas gefühlt...

Doch schließlich fasste er sich wieder. „Uhm... danke."

Galew stellte das Buch wieder zurück ins Regal. „Keine Ursache", kam seine freundliche Antwort, dann drehte er sich wieder zu dem Jüngeren um. „Hast du Hunger? Sollen wir etwas essen?"

Erts hatte im Moment keinen Hunger, da er aber wusste, dass Galews Magen ein Fass ohne Boden war, war es für ihn keine Frage ob er nun mitginge oder nicht. „Klar. Gehen wir."

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später standen sie vor Erts' Quartier.

Der 15-Jährige hatte nicht von Galew erwartet, dass er so zuvorkommend wäre und seinen Freund begleiten würde. Doch Galew hatte offensichtlich Charakterzüge, die er nicht jede Person wissen ließ. Vielleicht war das einer der Gründe, warum der grünhaarige junge Mann so begehrt war bei den Mädchen.

„Also... wir sehen uns dann morgen", stotterte der blonde Junge unsicher.

„Ich komm dich abholen zum Training", bestimmte Galew in freundlichem Ton.

Erts lächelte. „Okay... uhm... bis dann, Galew."

„Bis dann."

Dann verschwand der blonde Junge in sein Quartier.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett. Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und sein Blut schoss durch seine Adern. Er fühlte sich wie auf Wolke 7 und hatte das Gefühl von großer Freude in sich.

Galews Nähe war dem blonden Jungen plötzlich etwas, das er noch viel mehr brauchte als sonst und das ihm guttat. Ein Gefühl, das er bisher nicht kannte und das ihm völlig neu war.

Erts fasste sich an die Wangen. Sie waren heiß, sie glühten sogar fast. Was ist das nur für ein Gefühl in mir...? 

Er sehnte sich regelrecht nach dem morgigen Tag mit seinem Freund...

Galew blieb vor der Türe des jüngsten Top-Piloten stehen.

Irgendwie freute er sich heute besonders, Erts zu sehen und die Zeit mit dem 15-Jährigen zu verbringen.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. Sicher, Rio war sein bester Freund und gleichzeitig sein größter Rivale, aber das mit Erts war... anders.

Es war fast... zerbrechlicher. Zärtlicher. Galews Herz begann, höher zu schlagen als er an den Moment von gestern Abend mit dem Buch dachte.

Er hob die Hand und klopfte hörbar.

Kurz darauf öffnete Erts die Türe und strahlte ihn an. „ ...Hi."

„Hi Erts. Na, kann's losgehen? Bist du fit für das Training in den Pro-Ings?"

„Ja." Damit kam Erts aus seinem Quartier und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Das Training war hart, doch unentbehrlich.

Alle fünf Top-Piloten mussten paarweise gegeneinander antreten, jeder einmal gegen jeden.

Galew tat gut daran, sich gegen Rio zu verteidigen. Dessen graue Pro-Ing griff unerbittlich die des grünhaarigen jungen Mannes an. „Hey Rio, man merkt, du hast trainiert."

„Ich will es doch schwer annehmen", kam Rios angriffslustige Antwort, bevor er seinen nächsten Angriff gegen Galew startete.

Neben den beiden Hitzköpfen trainierten Yu und Erts wortlos gegeneinander, jedoch nicht ganz so offensiv wie ihre älteren Gefährten, die immer zeigen mussten wie stark sie waren, um den anderen zu imponieren. Es war fast wie in der Tierwelt.

Es war einer der Momente in denen es Erts Virny Cocteau leichter fiel zu kämpfen, weil es lediglich _Training_ war. Etwas, wobei normalerweise keine Gefahr bestand.

Teela Zain Elmes sah ihnen dabei zu. Sie hatte ihre Runde hinter sich und wegen ihren unglaublich starken Fähigkeiten musste sie nicht noch einmal gegen einen ihrer Gefährten antreten. Sie war eben die Nummer Eins.

Rio versuchte, sich vor seinem Geliebten zu profilieren. „Sieh her, Yu, und beobachte, was ich mit Galew mache!"

Dann startete er in seiner Pro-Ing einen ziemlich rapiden Angriff auf den älteren Jungen und warf dessen Pro-Ing zu Boden.

Galew, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, geriet in Panik. Seine Kräfte wollten ihm plötzlich nicht mehr gehorchen! „Ich habe meine EX nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!" schrie er auf ein Mal, wie aus dem Nichts. Es war ein Moment, der den grünhaarigen Piloten ziemlich verwundbar und doch gleichzeitig sehr gefährlich machte. So gefährlich, dass die Piloten in seiner Umgebung dabei getötet werden konnten.

„Raus hier!" brüllte der Ausbilder, der die Gefahr der Situation sofort erkannte. „Sofort!"

Rio, Yu und Erts fuhren entsetzt herum, dann bewegten sie so schnell sie konnten ihre Pro-Ings aus dem großen Kampf-Simulations-Raum. Jede Sekunde konnte es zu spät sein!

Galew stieg hektisch aus der Pro-Ing hob sich seinen Kopf. Er spürte, dass sich eine immense Kraft in ihm ansammelte und bündelte.

Dann brach auch schon seine EX-Attacke aus und verfärbte, wie bei jedem Piloten, der die Fähigkeit einer EX hatte, seine Haare leuchtend grün.

Aber etwas war nicht normal. Die Attacke richtete sich gegen ihn selbst und verursachte Risswunden, die wie mit unsichtbarer Hand in den Körper des 18-jährigen Jungen geschnitten wurden.

Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf und brach zusammen. Die Druckwelle, die entstand, fegte alles in der Umgebung des grünhaarigen Piloten wie Laub weg.

Die Anzeigen auf den Computern im Vorraum leuchteten tiefrot und eine Erschütterung fuhr durch G.O.A.

„Oh Gott! Galew!" schrie Leena Fujimura, seine Fluglotsin, in völligem Entsetzen.

Teela, Rioroute und Yu starrten in blanker Angst auf den Nebenraum, den sie durch das transparente Panzerglas, beobachten konnten.

„Galew! Bitte nicht!" schrie Erts mit erstickter Stimme. Er war hilflos und konnte seinem Freund nicht helfen. Er musste tatenlos zusehen wie sich die EX gegen Galew selbst richtete und ihm große Schmerzen zufügte.

Plötzlich wurde der blonde Junge von einer Unmenge an Gedanken und Bildern geflutet, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielten.

Es waren Bilder ähnlich denen, die sich gerade im Nebenraum abspielten. Erts sah den grünhaarigen Piloten in einer Isolationszelle. Er war blutüberströmt und hatte große Schmerzen. Dann sah er ihn einen langen Flur entlanggehen. Alle anderen Anwärter starrten ihn an und tuschelten über ihn, doch niemand half ihm.

Angst. Erts spürte die Angst, die Galew sowohl früher und jetzt durchströmte. Er rief um Hilfe. Doch niemand hörte ihn. Niemand war für ihn da.

Der blonde Junge konnte die Emotionen, die auf ihn einströmten, kaum verkraften. Er brach zusammen und stützte die Hände auf den Boden.

„Galew!" Seine Stimme war ein atemloses, besorgtes Flüstern. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein...

Schließlich erwachte der 15-jährige Junge wieder.

Er starrte an eine weiße Decke.

Langsam setzte er sich auf. Sein Körper war immer noch ziemlich geschwächt. Ihm war schwindelig und kalt.

Dann erinnerte Erts sich wieder. Galew!

Er schaute hektisch im Raum umher, dann blieb sein Blick an dem transparenten Panzerglas zum Quarantäneraum hängen.

Dr. Rill Croford stand davor und blickte besorgt in den anderen Raum. Ein besorgter Blick war sehr selten bei der toughen Ärztin.

Erts erhob sich langsam, sein Kreislauf stabilisierte sich Stück für Stück wieder.

„Dr. Croford?"

Die Ärztin drehte sich um. „Wie fühlst du dich, Erts?"

Doch der 15-Jährige ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein. „Wie geht es Galew?" Damit begab er sich ebenfalls zu dem Panzerglas und spähte hinein, um sich mit eigenen Augen von dem Gesundheitszustand des anderen Piloten zu überzeugen.

Galew lag bewusstlos auf einem Krankenbett. Seine Wunden waren verarztet worden und er schien ruhig zu schlafen.

„Es ist jetzt das zweite Mal, dass seine EX ihn fast zerstört hat", sagte Dr. Croford zögernd. „Er hat Glück, dass er überhaupt noch lebt... und ihr anderen Piloten auch. Ich habe ihm ein starkes Schmerzmittel verabreicht. Er wird jetzt eine Weile schlafen."

Erts spürte wie seine Knie weich wie Butter wurden. „D-Darf ich zu ihm?"

Rill Croford schaute den 15-Jährigen prüfend an. „Also gut. Aber nur, weil er jetzt schläft und nichts passieren kann. Bleib aber nicht zu lange, ja?"

Erts hörte die letzten Worte der Ärztin mittleren Alters schon nicht mehr. Er schritt schnell zu der Tür, die ihn von seinem Freund trennte und öffnete sie leise.

Die Luft im Quarantäneraum war kalt, fast steril.

Der dunkle, kahle Raum wirkte zwar auf Piloten beruhigend, die eine EX-Attacke hinter sich hatten, doch Erts fühlte sich unwohl.

Zögernd trat er an Galews Krankenbett.

Der 18-Jährige atmete gleichmäßig und ruhig. Er schien einfach nur friedlich zu schlafen und wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte Erts Virny Cocteau das wohl auch geglaubt.

Er zog den Stuhl nebenan ans Bett und sich daraufsetzte, bevor er zärtlich die Hand des älteren Piloten nahm und ihre Finger verflocht. Er empfing wirre Bilder aus Galews Träumen. Auch dort war der 18-Jährige alleine. Es waren Orte, die der jüngere Pilot nicht kannte, doch offensichtlich war es die Kolonie, aus der Galew stammte.

Erts betrachtete seinen Freund liebevoll. Die Verbände saßen gut und verdeckten schlimm aussehende Wunden. Galews Gesicht war ziemlich blass; die EX-Attacke hatte ihm so ziemlich alle Kraft geraubt, die er besessen hatte.

Wenn die Auto-Aggressions-Attacke stärker gewesen wäre... , wurde dem blonden Jungen klar, dann würde Galew jetzt nicht mehr leben... dann wäre der einzigste Freund, den ich habe, auch noch weg... 

Erts fühlte sich machtlos. Er konnte Galew nicht helfen außer bei ihm zu sein. Und was ihm besonders zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass er Galew keine einzige Hilfestellung leisten können würde, wenn er wieder so eine unkontrollierte Attacke hätte.

Sanft streichelte der 15-jährige Junge Galews Hand mit den Fingern.

Er schloss die Augen. Die Erschöpfung holte ihn wieder ein.

Irgendwann erwachte Galew Elidd wieder aus seinem Schlaf. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert.

Oh shit, warum musste ich noch so eine Attacke haben? Als hätte die letztes Mal am Anfang meiner Karriere nicht schon gereicht... 

Er setzte sich langsam auf und schaute sich träge um.

Er war allein in dem dunklen, kahlen Raum.

Der grünhaarige Pilot begann sich zu fragen, ob den anderen etwas zugestoßen war. Das letzte, an das er sich noch erinnern konnte bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, war eine immense Energiewelle, die sein Körper von sich stieß.

Hoffentlich ist ihnen nichts zugestoßen... vor allem bei Rio und Erts könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen... , dachte er mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Plötzlich hörte er, dass sich die Türe öffnete und er drehte reflexartig in die Richtung.

Rioroute trat ein. „Hey, du bist ja wach. Na, wie fühlst du dich?"

Galew ging in sich. „Scheiße", murmelte er nach kurzem Zögern. Er hatte das Gefühl, all seine Knochen würden demnächst bersten.

Rio schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist so ein Vollidiot! Denkst du, ich hätte dich ernsthaft verletzen wollen?"

Galew starrte seine Decke an. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur so... ich hatte mich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle."

„Sei froh. Es ist niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden."

Galew sah Rio erschrocken an. „'Nicht ernsthaft'? Soll das heißen, jemandem ist doch etwas zugestoßen? Rück' sofort raus mit der Sprache! Wen hat es erwischt?"

„Jetzt bleib mal ganz ruhig", versuchte Rio, ihn zu beruhigen. „Erts hatte einen Schwächeanfall. Er hat wohl deine Gedanken und Gefühle empfangen. Er liegt im Krankenraum. Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend."

Galew ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Erts leidet wegen mir... und ich wollte nie zulassen, dass ihm jemand wehtut... jetzt tue ich es sogar _selbst_...! 

Plötzlich spürte er Rios Hand auf seiner Schulter und wurde so unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen, mein Freund. Es waren keine körperlichen Verletzungen. Nur eine Überdosis deiner Gedanken. Das hat Erts geschwächt. Er war schon hier als du noch geschlafen hast. Der Kleine war so lange bei dir und hat an deiner Seite gewacht bis er selbst wieder eingeschlafen und von Dr. Croford zurück ins Nebenzimmer gebracht worden ist."

Die Worte seines Kumpels beruhigten Galew etwas.

„Meinst du, ich darf zu ihm?"

„Nein", kam Rios knappe, eindringliche Antwort, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass sein bester Freund allzu gerne gegen Regeln verstieß.

„Ist Dr. Croford gerade auf der Krankenstation?"

„Nein, sie verarztet soweit ich weiß gerade irgendwo einen Anwärter, der beim Training verletzt wurde, aber wieso...?" Weiter kam der 17-Jährige nicht, denn Galew ignorierte ihn und stand auf.

„Bist du nicht mehr ganz dicht? Du sollst liegenbleiben!"

„Zur Kenntnis genommen", grinste Galew, bevor er den Raum verließ.

„Du bist einfach unbelehrbar. Du bist so ein Volltrottel! Komm sofort zurück!" rief Rio ihm noch verärgert nach, doch erfolglos.

Galew lief langsam in den Nebenraum. Alle Gliedmaßen schmerzten ihn und er hatte Durst. Er fühlte sich total ausgelaugt.

Doch alles war vergessen als er Erts sah.

Der blonde Junge lag in einem Krankenbett und schlief friedlich. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.

Galew trat langsam näher, bis er vor dem Bett stand.

Der 15-jährige blonde Junge wirkte sehr zerbrechlich und war ziemlich blass.

Galew lächelte und hob eine Hand. Dann strich er mit einem Finger über die kühle Wange des jüngeren Piloten.

Er sieht so unschuldig aus... Der grünhaarige Junge musterte Erts langsam.

Der 15-Jährige war unglaublich hübsch für einen Jungen; seine blasse, weiche Haut war wie die eines Mädchens und seine Haare glänzten wie goldene Seide. Seine Lippen schimmerten gefährlich im fahlen Licht der Lampen.

Doch bevor Galew weitere Gedankengänge haben konnte, öffnete der 15-Jährige langsam die Augen.

„Erts", stammelte Galew ertappt und zog seine Hand zurück. „Wie geht es dir?"

Der Angesprochene setzte sich langsam auf und lächelte Galew sanft an. „Gut, aber die Frage ist wohl eher: wie geht es _dir_ ?"

Galew erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich bin okay." Dann setzte er sich vorsichtig an die Seite des Bettes. „Tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir Unannehmlichkeiten hattest."

Erts schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey, mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Du konntest doch nichts dafür."

Dann nahm er eine Hand des Grünhaarigen, um ihm seine Gedanken zu übermitteln. ... und außerdem bin ich froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht... Ich hatte große Angst um dich... 

Damit ließ er Galews Hand wieder los.

„Du hattest Angst um mich?"

Erts nickte aufgeregt. „Ja. Natürlich! Ich hatte Angst, die einzigste Person zu verlieren, der ich etwas bedeute. Meinen einzigen Freund."

Galew sah den jüngeren Jungen beruhigend an. „Hey, so schnell bin ich nicht unterzukriegen."

Erts senkte den Kopf. „Und wie lange, denkst du, wird dich dieser Satz noch retten?"

Galew schwieg betreten. Er wusste, dass Erts mit seiner Angst Recht behalten konnte.

Der blonde Junge sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, dich zu verlieren."

Galew starrte den 15-Jährigen überrascht an. „Bedeute ich dir denn so viel?"  
Erts lief rot an. Was soll diese Frage...! „J-Ja."

Der grünhaarige Pilot musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Danke. Das bedeutet mir viel, mein Freund."

Der 15-Jährige sah scheu zu Boden. Die Situation war etwas, womit er nicht umgehen konnte. Ein so intimes Gespräch war ihm vollkommen fremd. Er war es ganz und gar nicht gewohnt, sich jemandem preiszugeben, egal wie.

Galew bemerkte die Unsicherheit seines Gegenübers. Er nahm Erts' Hand und drückte sie leicht. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe. Du bist der Ruhepol, den ein Schürzenjäger wie ich braucht, um auf dem Boden zu bleiben... 

Erts lief hochrot an und starrte den älteren Jungen irritiert an. „Schürzenjäger?"

Der grünhaarige Pilot grinste. „Ich habe hier auf G.O.A. leider nicht den besten Ruf weg."

„Bist du darauf etwa stolz?"

Galew wurde ernster. „Stolz?... Nein, mitnichten."

„Und warum führst du dann einen so ausschweifenden Lebensstil?", fragte der blonde Junge leise.

Galew schwieg einen Moment. Er hatte den Grund immer verdrängt, aber jetzt, da er so direkt gefragt wurde, musste er sich ihm stellen. Er holte hörbar Luft. „Weil... weil ich meine Einsamkeit vertreiben will."

„Galew..." Erts' Stimme war von tiefer Zuneigung erfüllt. „...denkst du, du kannst mit kurzen Affären etwas besiegen, das schon so lange in deinem Innersten existiert?"

Galew schwieg. Er kannte die Antwort längst. Er hatte es schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst. Dass es nicht helfen würde. Andere Menschen konnten ihm keinen Trost spenden, wenn er so handelte wie bisher und nur kurze Abenteuer am Start hatte. Es war auf die Dauer keine Lösung. Sie kannten ihn alle einfach nicht richtig und selbst wenn, würde es sie denn überhaupt kümmern?

Sicher, Rio war da... aber er war die meiste Zeit mit Yu zusammen. Er hatte kaum Zeit für Galew. Wer konnte ihm das denn auch verübeln? Er konnte nicht hier und da gleichzeitig sein. Die Liebe ging vor.

Es gab nur eine Person, die in sein Innerstes sah und wusste, wie mies es ihm zur Zeit ging. Und diese Person litt in mancher Hinsicht genauso wie er selbst. Dieses Wissen tat dem 18-Jährigen gut.

Galew sah den blonden Jungen an. „Erts?"

Der Angesprochene sah ihn immer noch an; sein Blick war mitfühlend und sanft.

Galew zögerte; er kannte so zärtliche Züge nicht. Nie hatte ihm jemand irgendwie offenbart, wie es wäre, richtig, ehrlich gemocht zu werden.

„Bist du es nicht leid, jemanden wie mich zum Freund zu haben? Ist dir meine Lebensweise nicht zuwider?"

Erts schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Weil ich weiß, was für ein Mensch du wirklich bist. Ich könnte dich niemals hassen. Du hast mir etwas gegeben, was ich noch nie zuvor hatte: Freundschaft. Und das schätze ich sehr an dir."

Diese Worte waren wie zärtliche Streicheleinheiten für die Seele des 18-Jährigen.

Doch bevor er etwas weiteres sagen konnte, betrat Dr. Rill Croford den Raum. „Galew Elidd! Ich bin es leid, deine widrigen Handlungen mitanzusehen! Geh sofort wieder in den Quarantäneraum und schlaf eine Runde!"

Galew starrte Erts an und wollte etwas sagen, doch der blonde Junge kam ihm zuvor.

„Geh schon", flüsterte er lächelnd, „sonst wird sie wirklich sauer."

Der grünhaarige Pilot nickte gehorsam. Er schaute Erts noch einmal sanft in die Augen, diese funkelnden Augen, die wie reine Jade waren, dann verließ er langsam den Raum.

Kaum hatte sich die Türe hinter dem 18-Jährigen verschlossen, wandte sich Dr. Croford dem blonden Jungen zu.

„Geht es dir soweit wieder gut?"

„Ja, ich bin okay."

„Ich checke dich noch einmal durch, dann kannst du gehen."

Erts lächelte freundlich als Galew am nächsten Morgen wieder zum Training erschien.

„Na? Hast du dich erholt?"

Galew erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich bin wieder fit und bereit für alle Schandtaten. Die paar Wunden sind nicht der Rede wert."

„Okay, dann können wir uns ja nun unbesorgt dem Training widmen, oder?", stellte Erts erfreut fest.

Der grünhaarige junge Mann nickte.

Erts ging in Richtung Yu, der bereits eifrig trainierte, und fing ebenfalls an, seine Kondition zu steigern, während Teela sich gerade mit Aerobic warmmachte.

Galew sah im Raum umher und blieb bei Rioroute hängen.

Dieser erblickte Galew und winkte ihm zu. „Hey, Salatkopf! Schwing deinen Latexkörper rüber und trainiere deine Bizepse!"

Galew setzte sich gehorsam neben Rio auf eine Bank und begann, zwei Hanteln zu nehmen und sie immer wieder zu heben und zu senken.

Rio schaute ihn neugierig an. „Und? Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bin okay. Hab' die Attacke besser überstanden als ich erwartet habe." Mit dieser knappen Auskunft trainierte er eifrig weiter.

Rio starrte ihn weiter an. Er war irritiert. „Sag mal, Galew stimmt etwas nicht?"  
Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf. „Hm? Wieso?"

Der dunkelblonde junge Mann hörte auf, das Gewicht zu stemmen und setzte sich auf. „Du bist so schweigsam. Das ist man von dir gar nicht gewohnt. Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Ich überlege gerade, was ich Erts schenken kann."

„Schenken?"

„Na ja", fügte der grünhaarige Pilot leiser hinzu, „ich möchte etwas für ihn tun, weil er die ganze Zeit für mich da ist."

„Nun", überlegte Rio, „gibt es denn etwas, das er gerne haben möchte? Hat er bestimmte Hobbys, die du unterstützen könntest?"

„Er liest gerne, aber für diesen Fall gibt es die Bibliothek. Was kann er sich denn mehr wünschen?... Es sei denn...!"

Eine Idee überfiel den 18-jährigen Top-Piloten und er wusste, was er dem 15-Jährigen für eine Freude machen würde.

„Ist dir etwas eingefallen?"

„Ja, und ich hoffe, dass es ihm gefallen wird."

Rio fing wieder an, das Gewicht zu stemmen. „Seit wann liegt dir etwas daran, jemandem eine Freude zu machen? Du bist doch sonst kein Typ, der Geschenke macht."

Keine Antwort.

Nun war Rioroute total perplex. Galew führte sich wirklich seltsam auf. „Liegt dir denn so viel daran, dem Kleinen ein Geschenk zu machen?"

„Mhm", kam die bejahende, nachdenkliche Antwort des 18-Jährigen.

Rio stockte abrupt, denn eine Idee kam ihm.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er mit Yu zusammenkam.

Es war eine Liebe, die sich schleichend leise entwickelt hatte, ohne dass es beide am Anfang auch nur geahnt hätten, denn er, Rioroute Vilgyna, war ebenfalls als Casanova bekannt gewesen und wohl niemand hätte sich jemals vorgestellt, dass der dunkelblonde Schürzenjäger mit einem Jungen eine Beziehung eingehen würde.

Aber es war so gekommen. Eigentlich war er hinter Kazuhi, Yus Schwester, hergewesen, doch immer wenn Rio mit ihr ausgehen wollte, hatte Yu sehr gereizt reagiert.

Am Anfang hatte er vermutet, dass Yu nur auf seine Schwester aufpassen wollte, ein Bruder-Reflex eben, doch es war mehr gewesen. Viel mehr.

Yu hatte zärtliche Gefühle für ihn gehegt und hatte es nicht ertragen, dass sein Schwarm mit anderen flirtete, insbesondere mit seiner eigenen Schwester, die ohnehin in jemand anderen verliebt gewesen war.

Und dann, eines Tages, als Rio Yu ein teures Tee-Set geschenkt hatte, um ihm eine Freude zu bereiten, hatten sie sich dann endlich ihre Gefühle eingestanden.

Der 17-Jährige dachte unwillkürlich über das damalige Geschenk, das er Yu gemacht hatte, nach.

Es war ein Ausdruck von Freundlichkeit gewesen. Eine Aufmerksamkeit. Und doch etwas Besonderes.

Weil nun einmal Jungs einander normalerweise keine Geschenke machten, wenn sie nicht unmittelbar beste Freunde waren.

Und Galew und Erts waren keine beste Freunde, das stand außer Frage.

Also musste ein anderer Grund vorliegen, der erklärte warum Galew Elidd, der Schwerenöter, nun plötzlich jemandem ein Geschenk machen wollte.

„Galew", begann Rio als er seinen Schluss gefolgert hatte, „kann es sein, dass du dich verliebt hast?"

Der 18-jährige Top-Pilot sah erschrocken auf und starrte Rio entgeistert an. „Verliebt?"

„Nun ja, du hast dich noch nie so verhalten wie du es jetzt tust. Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben bemühst du dich um jemanden und sorgst dich um die Person. Das ist nicht deine gewöhnliche Art. Steckt da vielleicht mehr dahinter?"

Galew war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht wie es wäre, in einen Kerl verliebt zu sein, geschweige denn eine Beziehung mit einer Person des gleichen Geschlechts zu führen!

Außerdem hatte er die ganze Zeit Affären mit Mädchen gehabt, nicht wahr? Und jetzt sollte plötzlich ein Junge die Person sein, in die sich der Schürzenjäger verliebt hatte?

Andererseits war da die Tatsache, dass kein Mädchen, das er bisher gehabt hatte, wusste wie er fühlte. Und keine einzige hatte sich je um ihn als Mensch geschert. Es war immer nur der Spaß gewesen, der zählte.

Es war Erts, der immer für ihn da war und wusste wie er dachte und warum er so ein Leben führte. Und es war auch Erts, dem der grünhaarige junge Kerl etwas bedeutete und um den sich der blonde Junge sorgte.

Galew versuchte, seine Gefühle zu ordnen.

Er hatte nie etwas gespürt bei seinen Abenteuern; es war fast so gewesen als habe er keine Gefühle. Er hatte es einfach getan. Um über die Einsamkeit und Unsicherheit hinwegzukommen. Es hatte nichts geholfen.

Doch bei Erts war es anders. Wenn er mit dem blonden Jungen zusammen war, hatte er Herzklopfen und fühlte sich geborgen. Es war ein Gefühl, das er schon lange vermisste hatte. Die tiefe Geborgenheit.

Erts hatte ihn schon längst, nicht zuletzt wegen seiner besonderen Fähigkeit, durchschaut und ihn so genommen wie er war. Er wusste, dass Galews extrovertiertes Verhalten nur eine Fassade zum eigenen Schutz war. Und dafür wusste er selbst, was in Erts' Vergangenheit geschehen war und warum der 15-jährige Junge immer so sehr Angst vor dem Kämpfen hatte.

Doch es gab noch mehr, was sie beide verband.

Sie waren gerne zusammen, um einfach mal das Weltall zu bewundern. Sie mochten so ziemlich die gleichen Filme, und liebten auch die Zweisamkeit. Sie hatten viele gemeinsame Interessen.

Wenn man gerne mit jemandem zusammen war, musste das logischerweise nicht gleich heißen, dass man die Person liebte.

Aber das, was ich fühle, wenn ich mit Erts zusammen bin, ist etwas, das stärker ist als sogar das, was mich mit Rio verbindet. Rio ist mein bester Freund. Und Erts... 

Er wusste, bei dem blonden Jungen war mehr. Und dabei war die Tatsache, dass der 15-Jährige ein Junge war, völlige Nebensache. Weil es anders war als Freundschaft, was zwischen ihnen war, wurde dem 18-Jährigen nun klar, was er wirklich wollte und er lächelte.

„Es scheint, du hast recht, was mich betrifft, Kumpel", sagte Galew schließlich leise. „Und ich bin so ein Idiot, weil ich es nicht früher erkannt habe! Danke, Rio."

„Mach dir nichts draus", entgegnete der 17-Jährige grinsend, „ich bin bei Yu auch nicht gleich auf den Trichter gekommen. Aber lass' dir mit deiner Entscheidung, es Erts zu sagen, nicht allzu lange Zeit. Du könntest es bereuen."

Galew nickte langsam. Sein Entschluss stand bereits fest. Er würde Erts seine Liebe gestehen. Er musste es einfach. Er wollte, dass der blonde Junge wusste wie er fühlte. Auch wenn dies bedeutete, ein 'Nein' zu bekommen.

Wie groß war denn auch schon die Chance, dass Erts auf Jungs stand? Und trotzdem...

...ich könnte es ihm ohnehin nicht verheimlichen. Er sieht in meine innersten Gedanken... 

Der 18-Jährige ließ seinen Blick zu Erts wandern, der sich gerade mit Yu unterhielt.

Ich werde es dir sagen... auch wenn du mich dafür vielleicht verachten wirst... 

Es war 22:12 Uhr.

Ein Klopfen ließ Erts Virny Cocteau von seinem Buch, das er gerade las, aufschauen. Wer mag das wohl so spät sein...? 

Er ging zur Türe und öffnete sie, um geradewegs in Galews Augen zu blicken.

„Uhm... hallo, Galew", stotterte der blonde Junge und wurde rot. „M-Möchtest du reinkommen?"

„Nein... eigentlich habe ich eine Überraschung für dich", erwiderte der grünhaarige Pilot nervös.

„Eine Überraschung?"

„Komm' mit, ich zeige sie dir. Doch zuerst muss ich dir die Augen verbinden."

Erts lächelte scheu. Er fragte sich, was Galew wohl vorhatte. „Okay. Nur zu."

Der 18-Jährige zog ein blaues Tuch hinter sich hervor. Dann trat er hinter Erts und verband ihm die Augen.

„So. Jetzt streck bitte deine Hand aus."

Der blonde Junge folgte gehorsam.

Galew nahm ein Stück seines Shirts und drückte es Erts in die Hand. „Halt es fest und folge mir einfach."

Der 15-Jährige lächelte abermals. „So geheimnisvoll, dass ich nicht einmal deine Hand halten darf?"

„Streng geheim", kam Galews Antwort. „Und los geht's."

Erts lief blindlings hinter dem älteren Jungen her. Er wurde durch einige lange Flure geführt, um einige Ecken, dann wieder einen Gang entlang.

Erts hielt es vor Neugier kaum noch aus, doch er hatte gleichzeitig Bedenken, ertappt zu werden. „Und was ist, wenn uns jemand erwischt? Du weißt, ab 22.00 Uhr ist Ausgangssperre."

„Keine Sorge, das schaffen wir schon", kam die entschlossene Antwort des grünhaarigen Piloten.

Schließlich blieben sie stehen und Erts hörte wie sich eine Türe automatisch öffnete.

Das Geräusch von rauschendem Wasser drang an seine Ohren. Was in aller Welt...? 

„Geh noch 5 Schritte nach vorne und bleib dann stehen", forderte Galew ihn sanft auf.

Erts tat 5 Schritte und blieb stehen, während sich die Türe hinter ihnen wieder schloss.

Galew trat zu ihm her und nahm ihm die Augenbinde ab.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

Was der 15-jährige Junge sah, ließ ihn sprachlos werden vor Beeindruckung.

Es war genau der Strand mit Meer und untergehender Sonne, was sie vor kurzem auf einem Bild in der Bibliothek bewundert hatten.

Die Details waren in der Simulation fast exakt genau nachempfunden worden. Das sanfte Rauschen des Meeres vermischte sich mit der leichten Windbrise, die ihnen beiden um die Wangen fegte. Sogar das filigrane Glitzern des Wassers durch die Reflexion der Sonne war perfekt nachempfunden. Und Dinge wie Wärme, Wind, Sand, Gras und Wasser konnten real in die Simulation miteingebaut werden, sodass Beteiligte noch eine realere Entspannung hatten.

„Galew... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll...", brachte Erts schließlich atemlos hervor. Dann füllten sich seine Augen mit Freudentränen und er sah den älteren Jungen sanft an. „Vielen, vielen Dank."

Er trat an den 18-Jährigen heran und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Du bist der erste, der so etwas Schönes für mich getan hat... ich habe noch nie etwas so Tolles erlebt... 

Dann ließ er wieder von dem älteren Jungen ab. „Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du für mich der wichtigste Mensch im Leben bist, so komisch das vielleicht klingen mag... aber es ist so. Du bist der einzigste Mensch, dem ich nicht egal bin."

Galew lächelte. „Komm, setzen wir uns an den Strand und genießen das Spektakel... es ist zwar nicht real, aber das soll unserer Freude keinen Abbruch tun, hm?"

Erts nickte schnell. Er war schier außer sich vor Freude. Es war das erste Mal, seit er hier auf G.O.A. war, dass er glücklich war. Und es fühlte sich so gut an.

Sie liefen noch ein Stück nach vorne, vorbei an den zahlreichen Palmen, und setzten sich in den weißen Sand.

Er war warm und weich und sie saßen bequem darin. Dann zogen sie ihre Schuhe aus und ließen ihre Füße immer wieder nass werden von den heranbrechenden kleinen Wellen, die umherirrten.

Erts starrte den Horizont fasziniert an. „Er ist einfach schön."

Galew hatte jedoch im Moment keinen Sinn für die Umgebung. Er sah den blonden Jungen an und musterte ihn langsam. „Ja... wunderschön..."

Der blonde Junge sah ihn zärtlich an und schenkte ihm sein schönstes Lächeln. „Es ist ein so wunderbarer Ort - und ich darf das hier dank dir erleben."

„Ich wollte dir eine Freude machen und wusste nicht, was ich dir schenken soll. Offensichtlich habe ich das Richtige ausgewählt", sagte Galew verlegen.

„Ja, hast du", seufzte Erts zufrieden und legte sich in den Sand zurück, um den Abendhimmel zu bewundern.

Eine angenehme Stille entstand. Sie genossen den Wind, das sanfte Säuseln des Meeres und den farbenprächtigen Sonnenuntergang, der sich ihnen in den schönsten Rottönen präsentierte.

Schließlich ergriff Galew wieder das Wort. „Du hattest keine schöne Vergangenheit... aber vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, dein Leben hier auf G.O.A. wenigstens ein bisschen erträglicher zu machen."

Erts drehte den Kopf in die Richtung des 18-Jährigen. „Du hast schon so viel für mich getan, Galew. Es ist nicht nötig, dass du noch mehr für mich tust... ich stelle doch keine Erwartungen an dich..."

„Es ist aber mein Wunsch", durchschnitt Galews entschlossene Stimme die Worte des 15-Jährigen, und er drehte sich zu dem blonden Jungen und beugte sich halb über ihn, um ihm direkt in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Warum?" fragte der Junge mit den jadefarbenen Augen flüsternd.

Der grünhaarige Pilot sah den 15-Jährigen mit festem Blick an. „Weil du du mir sehr viel bedeutest."

Erts ließ seine Augenlider bis zur Hälfte fallen; er spürte wie sein Herz zu rasen begann und bis zu seinem Hals klopfte. Dem blonden Jungen war schon längst klar, dass er den älteren Piloten liebte und er hoffte, dass dies nicht einseitig war, aber seine Chancen waren so gering dabei. „Wie viel, Galew?"

Galew nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und atmete tief durch. Es ging um alles. Er war sich bewusst, dass seine Chancen gleich null waren, doch er wollte, dass Erts Bescheid wusste von seinen Gefühlen. Egal wie es ausgehen mochte, verheimlichen konnte er ohnehin nichts.

Er nahm eine Hand des 15-Jährigen und verflocht ihre Finger, sodass Erts augenblicklich die zärtlichen Gefühle des älteren Jungen wahrnehmen konnte und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Erts... ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere. Das ist mir klar geworden. Nur du kannst meine Einsamkeit von mir nehmen und es gibt nichts, dass ich mir sehnlicher wünsche als dich an meiner Seite zu haben. Ich brauche dich."

Erts starrte den den 18-Jährigen einfach nur an, gebannt von den liebevollen Worten. Er hatte nicht einmal gehofft, eine richtige Antwort zu bekommen, geschweige denn ein Liebesgeständnis! Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass Galew ein Kerl war, der ihn diese Worte hören hatte lassen.

Er hob seine freie Hand und strich dem älteren Jungen mit den grünen Haaren zärtlich über die Wange.

„... Ich liebe dich auch, Galew. Und ich werde mit dir bis an den Rand des Universums gehen, wenn du möchtest... es ist so, ich... ich hatte nie erwartet, jemals von jemandem geliebt zu werden, und dass du mir so viel gibst..." Seine Augen füllten sich mit Freudentränen. Endlich war es vorbei. Es gab endlich jemanden in seinem Leben, der ihn wirklich, aus tiefstem Herzen liebte und für ihn da sein würde. „... dass du mir so viel gibst, hatte ich niemals zu träumen gewagt..."

Ein paar einzelne Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine heißen Wangen und er lächelte so liebevoll wie es der ältere Junge noch nie erlebt hatte.

Galew beugte sich zögernd nach unten und begann sanft, die Tränen des blonden Jungen absteigend wegzuküssen. Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern: „Es ist okay, Erts. Unsere Leidenszeit ist beendet."

Erts schloss die Augen und genoss die zärtlichen Bemühungen seines Freundes, nunmehr Geliebten. Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand ihn auf diese Weise berührte und es fühlte sich gut an. Unbeschreiblich gut.

Schließlich kam Galew in die Höhe der Lippen des 15-Jährigen an und zögerte für einen ehrfürchtigen Moment.

Dann legte er seine Lippen zärtlich auf die des blonden Jungen.

Es war ein Moment, der die Zeit nichtig machte und die Umgebung schwinden ließ. Ein Moment, in dem sie beide den Geschmack des Partners wahrnahmen, die Weichheit der Lippen, ihre Wärme, die Nähe des neugewonnenen Geliebten, der Moment völliger Stille und Zärtlichkeit.

Erts schlang seine Arme um den Hinterkopf seines Koibitos und Galew lehnte sich mehr an den Jungen unter ihm.

Sie küssten sich wieder und wieder, bekräftigten ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort wie sehr sie sich liebten, zeigten durch ihre liebevollen Berührungen ihre neue, tiefe Verbundenheit zueinander.

Dann ließ Galew seine Zunge die Lippen des 15-Jährigen berühren. Erts öffnete sie bereitwillig, um seinem Geliebten Eintritt zu gewähren und Galew begann, ihn Stück für Stück zu erkunden. Er berührte empfindliche Stellen in der Mundhöhle des blonden Jungen und dieser konnte sich ein leises Seufzen nicht verkneifen.

Galew war ohne Frage ein guter Küsser. Seine Erfahrung kam dem 15-jährigen Top-Piloten sehr zugute.

Schließlich wich Galew wieder ein kleines Stück zurück und sie starrten sich in die Augen.

Dem 18-Jährigen fiel auf, dass sie beide heftig keuchten und er bemerkte, dass es in seiner Leistengegend gefährlich zu kribbeln begann.

Doch er wusste, dass Erts noch nie jemanden gehabt hatte und er wollte es nicht übertreiben, also streichelte er zurückhaltend die Wange des blonden Jungen.

Erts bemerkte, dass Galew sich zurückhielt. Er sah seinen Geliebten unsicher an. „... was ist?"

„Ich möchte dich nicht mit meinen Gefühlen überfallen. Ich bin immerhin dein erster Partner..."

Erts beugte sich ein Stück nach oben und küsste den 18-Jährigen sanft. Dann schaute er ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Es ist okay. Ich will dich auch." Der blonde Junge strich Galew durch die Haare. „Nimm mich."

„Bist du sicher?", hakte der 18-Jährige vorsichtig nach.

„Ja. Lass uns eins werden." Der blonde Junge sah ihn zärtlich an, in seinen Augen lag Entschlossenheit.

Galew war von den Worten des jüngeren Jungen wie benebelt. Und sicher, er konnte seine Erregung kaum zurückhalten, denn er wollte es auch. Er wollte eins sein mit dem Jungen, mit dem er seine erste feste Beziehung führte und dem er seine ganze Liebe schenken wollte.

Er küsste Erts wieder und drückte ihn dabei langsam mit seinem Körper in den Sand zurück und der 15-Jährige schlang seine Arme um seinen Partner und zog ihn dicht an sich heran.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, fordernd. Ihre Zungen neckten sich, jagten sich gegenseitig und erforschten fremde Passagen im Mund des Partners.

Erts keuchte immer wieder leise und schnappte nach Luft, während er sich Galews zärtlichen Liebeskünsten hingab.

Er fragte sich, wie viele Partner der 18-Jährige bereits gehabt hatte. Es waren bestimmt nicht wenige, denn Galew wusste genau, an welchen Stellen sein Partner im Mund empfindlich war. Und jede Berührung machte den 15-Jährigen gefügiger und förderte seinen Wunsch, Galew in sich zu spüren, mehr und mehr.

Dann begann der grünhaarige Pilot Eeva Leenas, dem 15-Jährigen das ärmellose Top auszuziehen und Erts wand sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung aus dem überflüssigen Textil, während er selbst begann, den Saum des Oberteils seines Geliebten zu fassen und es ihm auszuziehen.

Als er den muskulösen Oberkörper des 18-Jährigen sah, strich Erts in stiller Faszination an den markanten Muskeln entlang. Galews Körper war so viel muskulöser wie sein eigener, der nur sehr schwer Muskeln ansetzte.

Galew genoss die Bewunderung, die Erts seinem Körper so still und so ehrfürchtig mit seinen jadegrünen Augen darbrachte.

Er beugte sich über den jüngeren Jungen und begann, seinen Oberkörper mit sanften Küssen zu verwöhnen und der blonde Junge schloss genießerisch die Augen und ließ die Zärtlichkeiten bereitwillig geschehen.

Galew leckte hier und da an der Haut des 15-Jährigen. Sie schmeckte süß wie Honig, war so weich wie Samt und brachte den 18-jährigen Piloten so schier um seinen Verstand. Er hatte noch nie einen so betörenden, und doch dezenten Duft eines Menschen wahrgenommen.

Erts wand seine Finger durch die dichten grünen Haare seines Geliebten und keuchte leise seinen Namen.

Als der 18-Jährige auf eine Brustwarze des jüngeren Jungen traf und die in den Mund nahm, um dann daran zu saugen,

wurde das Keuchen des 15-Jährigen zu einem leisen Stöhnen, das so unschuldig klang und doch so erotisch, dass es die Erregung Galews nur noch steigerte.

Ermutigt durch die sanften Laute des blonden Jungen begann der 18-Jährige ein zärtliches Knabbern an dem harten Knoten und Erts stieß ein lautes dunkles Stöhnen aus und wand seinen Körper dem Geliebten entgegen.

„Ohh... Galew... das fühlt sich so gut an..." Er ließ seine Hände über den Rücken des 18-Jährigen streichen und drückte ihn fester an sich.

Galew machte weiter und ließ seine Hände über die Hüften des blonden Jungen streichen. Dann fasste er den Saum der schwarzen Pants, die der 15-Jährige trug und streifte sie ihm langsam herunter, ohne die Liebkosungen zu unterbrechen.

Als er den blonden Jungen vollständig entblößt hatte, wich er etwas zurück und musterte den zierlichen Körper des 15-Jährigen.

Seine Haut war so hell wie es Galew sonst von keinem Jungen kannte und schimmerte sanft im Abendlicht, das auf sie beide hernieder schien.

Erts hatte einen flachen Bauch, und zierliche, runde Hüften und Galew konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass der Po und der Rücken des 15-Jährigen auch so wohlgeformt sein mussten.

Als der Blick des 18-Jährigen zu dem Beweis der Erregung des blonden Jungen schweifte, setzte dieser sich auf und begann zögernd, Galews Hose zu öffnen.

Als er sie geöffnet hatte, ließ er seine Hand vorsichtig in die Shorts des grünhaarigen Piloten gleiten und strich über sein hartes Glied. Es fühlte sich angenehm an, die Form war ähnlich seiner und doch um einiges anders als seine eigene und der blonde Junge verspürte einen noch größeren Drang, eins mit seinem Geliebten zu sein. Er hoffte, alles richtig zu machen. Immerhin war es Neuland für den 15-Jährigen.

Galew keuchte als er die streichelnden Finger des jüngeren Jungen an seinem Glied spürte. Erts war so unschuldig und doch waren seine Berührungen so sündig wie sie nur sein konnten bei einem Menschen. Jedes Streicheln machte den grünhaarigen Piloten wilder und heißer.

Der 18-Jährige hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er mit jemandem schlafen wollen wie in diesem Moment.

„Erts...", flüsterte er zwischen keuchenden Atemzügen, „leg' dich bitte mit dem Bauch in den Sand, honey."

Erts war einen kurzen Moment lang irritiert, doch er vertraute Galew voll und ganz. Er wusste, dass sein Geliebter ihm niemals etwas Böses antun würde. Und da er noch nie Geschlechtsverkehr mit jemandem gehabt hatte, war er eigentlich ganz froh darüber, dass Galew ihm sagte, was er tun musste. „Okay."

Damit drehte er sich um und legte sich auf den Bauch in den weichen, warmen Sand, der sich so real anfühlte, so als wären sie nicht in einem Simulationsraum. Doch das spielte auch keine Rolle. Sie waren hier an diesem Ort und sie machten Liebe und was zählte denn sonst noch?

Galew musterte die Rückenansicht, die er nun bewundern konnte. Er hatte sich nicht zuviel versprochen; Erts hatte einen knackigen Körper, ganz zu schweigen von seinem süßen Po und seinen schlanken Beinen.

Der 18-Jährige streichelte die üppig runden Pobacken des blonden Jungen und Erts gab ein sanftes Schnurren von sich und wölbte sich dem grünhaarigen Jungen entgegen, wortlos um mehr bittend.

Galew begann daraufhin, den 15-Jährigen zärtlich in den Nacken zu küssen und lehnte sich dabei leicht gegen seinen Rücken.

Galew so nah an seinem Rücken, ihn hinter sich zu spüren trieb dem blonden Jungen einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, seinen Geliebten so dicht gedrängt an sich zu fühlen. So zärtlich berührt zu werden von dem Menschen, den er liebte und dem er sich total öffnen wollte.

Instinktiv erhob der blonde Junge sich etwas vom Boden, um ihre Körper in direkteren Kontakt zu bringen.

Dann spürte er Galews Hände an seinen Seiten, dann an seinem Oberkörper und schließlich...

„Ohh...", seufzte der 15-Jährige in purer Lust als Galews Finger begannen, seine Brustwarzen zu streicheln und sie zu stimulieren.

Er wand sich unter dem 18-Jährigen und stöhnte immer wieder den Namen seines Geliebten.

Galew küsste den 15-Jährigen wieder und wieder zärtlich in den Nacken. „Willst du mehr?" Seine Stimme war mehr ein Keuchen als ein Flüstern.

Erts wand sich gegen den Unterkörper des älteren Jungen. „Ja... bitte...", kam seine fast schon flehende Antwort.

„Dann", hörte er ein Flüstern an seinem Ohr, „entspann dich." Mit diesen Worten ließ Galew kurz von dem blonden Jungen ab und tauchte seine Finger in das Wasser hinter ihnen ein und befeuchtete sie.

Er hatte noch nie Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem Jungen gehabt; doch weil er wusste, dass es Erts' erstes Mal war, musste er ihn etwas weiten, um ihre Vereinigung so einfach wie möglich zu machen.

Er beugte sich wieder über seinen jüngeren Geliebten, sodass sein Körper gegen den des Jüngeren lehnte und küsste ihn auf den Rücken. Erts wand sich in Antwort dem 18-Jährigen entgegen. „Galew... ich liebe dich so sehr..."

Der grünhaarige Top-Pilot streichelte über die Hüften des blonden Jungen. „Ich liebe dich auch, mein kleiner Engel."

Dann ließ er eine Hand zwischen die Pobacken des 15-Jährigen gleiten und suchte die Öffnung seines Geliebten.

Als er sie gefunden hatte, streichelte er sie sanft, um daraufhin einen Finger in das Innere des jüngeren Jungen gleiten zu lassen.

Erts verkrampfte sich für einen kurzen Moment als er spürte wie etwas Fremdes in ihn eindrang. Es fühlte sich seltsam an... doch nicht unangenehm. Er beschloss abzuwarten. Galew wusste bestimmt, was er tat.

Es gab einen gewissen Punkt im Inneren des blonden Jungen, den Galew suchte und von dem er wusste, dass er da war.

Und als Erts plötzlich ein dunkles Stöhnen von sich gab und dem 18-Jährigen entgegenwand, wusste dieser, dass er die Prostata gefunden hatte und massierte sie zärtlich weiter.

Erts' Stöhnen wurde lauter. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es sich so schön anfühlen würde, mit einem Finger befriedigt zu werden. Er fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, ganz genommen zu werden. Ein lustvoller Schauer durchwanderte seinen Körper bei dem Gedanken, von der Männlichkeit seines Geliebten gefüllt zu werden.

Er keuchte wieder. „Mehr... bitte gib mir mehr von dir..."

In Erwiderung ließ Galew einen zweiten Finger in die Enge des 15-Jährigen gleiten, während er selbst immer wieder zärtliche Küsse entlang des Halses seines Partners plazierte.

Die Lust des blonden Jungen kam wieder, diesmal um einiges intensiver und er stöhnte wieder und wand sich unter dem Körper des 18-Jährigen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er noch ertragen konnte, ohne seinen Höhepunkt zu bekommen. So ein intensives Gefühl hatte er nie geglaubt jemals zu fühlen, doch Galew übertraf mit dem, was er tat, alles, was Erts je erträumt hatte.

Hitzewellen fluteten seinen Körper bis in die Zehenspitzen und steigerten seinen Herzschlag noch um einiges mehr. Sein Körper war bereit zu mehr. Zu viel mehr.

Dann verließen Galews Finger plötzlich den Körper des 15-Jährigen und Erts gab einen Laut von sich, der fast Frustration glich.

Doch Galew hatte seine eigenen Pläne. Er wusch kurz seine Finger, dann beugte er sich wieder über den blonden Jungen und küsste ihn auf den Rücken. Dann plazierte er seinen Unterkörper direkt hinter seinem Geliebten, hielt die Hüften des 15-Jährigen fest und begann, vorwärts zu drängen in die enge, warme Passage, und er konnte fühlen, wie sich der 15-Jährige ihm nach und nach preisgab und ihn in sich aufnahm.

Erts biss die Zähne aufeinander und harrte aus, denn ganz ohne Schmerzen verlief das Eindringen seines Partners nicht. Doch als Galew seinen erogenen Punkt streifte, wurde der Schmerz augenblicklich durch eine noch viel immensere Lust ersetzt, als der blonde Junge zuvor gehabt hatte und er gab ein lautes Stöhnen von sich, während er sich seinem Geliebten entgegenwölbte.

Galew seinerseits war ebenfalls überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die ihn überkamen, während er mit Erts eins wurde.

Es fühlte sich besser an als bei jedem Mädchen, das er bisher gehabt hatte. Mit einem Jungen zu schlafen war kein Vergleich zu einem Mädchen. Es war anders; die Verbindung fühlte sich enger, fester an und Erts' Stöhnen war so erotisch wie das Stöhnen eines Menschen nur sein konnte.

Galew lehnte sich mit halbem Gewicht auf den jüngeren Jungen und verflocht mit einer Hand ihre Finger, während seine andere begann, die Knospen des blonden Jungen abermals zu stimulieren und er selbst begann langsam, sich in Erts zu bewegen, um sie beide Stück für Stück hochzutreiben.

Der 15-Jährige stieß daraufhin ein lautes raues Stöhnen aus und wand sich heftig unter seinem Partner, während er Galews Hand drückte. Die köstlichen Gefühle, die ihn an mehreren Stellen seines Körpers überfielen, waren so wunderbar wie er es nur erleben konnte.

„Galew... du fühlst dich so gut an..."

Galew küsste den 15-Jährigen sanft auf die Wange. „Und du erst. Ich liebe es, in dir zu sein, Erts."

Damit bewegte er sich wieder in der wunderbaren Enge und begann einen langsamen, sanften Rhythmus, um seinen 15-jährigen Partner an diese sensationellen Gefühle zu gewöhnen.

Erts genoss die sanften Stöße, die sein Partner in seinen Körper vollführte. Es war etwas Unbeschreibliches, etwas so intensives, das er mit Galew teilte und er drückte immer wieder die Hand seines Geliebten, um ihn wortlos wissen zu lassen, dass er es gut machte und dass er damit fortfahren solle.

Galew hielt den Rhythmus eine Weile, bis er sicher war, dass Erts mehr vertrug, dann ließ er die Hand seines Geliebten los und legte beide Hände an das Becken des blonden Jungen und begann einen heißen, scharfen Rhythmus, der mit jedem einzelnen Stoß tief in das Innerste seines Partners führte; und er hatte große Probleme, sich zusammenzunehmen, um nicht sofort zu kommen, denn er wollte, dass sein Partner möglichst mit ihm zusammen den Orgasmus erreichte. Er keuchte immer wieder den Namen des 15-Jährigen und küsste ihn zärtlich in den Nacken.

Erts stöhnte immer und immer wieder laut auf als er spürte wie Galew immer wieder tief in ihn eindrang und dabei seinen erogenen Punkt streifte und auf Teufel-komm-raus massierte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, aus der Zeit herausgerissen zu sein. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm und der blonde Junge nahm nur noch Galew und ihre Verbindung wahr.

Ihm wurde heißer und heißer und er hatte das Gefühl, verbrennen zu müssen. Galew trieb ihn unerbittlich seinem Höhepunkt entgegen und er wollte, nein, er musste kommen, er brauchte die Erlösung durch seinen Geliebten, der so tief in ihm war und in ihm so intensive Lust entfachte ohne auch nur eine einzige Berührung seiner Männlichkeit.

Galew konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr halten. Er fasste den blonden Jungen fester an den Hüften und stieß so tief in dessen Innerstes als wolle er sich darin begraben, was zur Folge hatte, dass nach wenigen Stößen sein Höhepunkt kam und er stieß ein raues lautes Stöhnen aus, während er seine Hüften heftig nach vorne stieß, um sein Sperma für ewig im Körper seines Partners zu begraben.

Die heftigen Stöße blieben nicht ohne Reaktionsfolge; Erts' antwortender Orgasmus brach nach weiteren Stößen über ihn herein wie Wasser über einen brechenden Damm und heiße Wellen der Lust fluteten seinen gesamten Körper, während er laut den Namen seines Geliebten keuchte, die Augen geschlossen im perfekten Moment ihrer Vereinigung.

Für einen Moment war alles still, dann brachen sie zusammen und blieben keuchend in ihren Positionen liegen.

Sie hörten den schnellen Atem des Partners und spürten das Zittern ihrer erregten Körper, genossen die Wärme des anderen, die angenehme Nähe und die sanften Geräusche ihrer Umgebung, die nun langsam wieder Gestalt für sie beide annahmen.

Schließlich küsste Galew den blonden Jungen auf die Wange, dann glitt er vorsichtig wieder aus der köstlichen Enge seines Partners.

„Komm, lass uns ins Wasser gehen", vernahm Erts die sanfte Stimme des 18-Jährigen.

Träge setzte sich der 15-Jährige auf und sah seinen Geliebten an, der sich gerade seiner Jeans und Shorts entledigte.

Erts musterte Galew langsam. Der grünhaarige Pilot hatte einen schönen, gebräunten und trainierten Körper, auf dem sich jeder Muskel stolz seinem Betrachter präsentierte. Und dieser Körper gehörte nun ihm und er würde ihn immer und immer wieder in sich spüren dürfen.

Der blonde Junge erhob sich langsam aus dem Sand und lehnte sich gegen seinen Partner. „Galew... bitte versprich mir, dass du mich niemals verlässt, indem du stirbst." Seine Stimme klang ängstlich und er sah den 18-Jährigen flehend an. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wieder alleine zu sein. Ich brauche dich."

Galew sah ihn ernst an und streichelte ihn an der Wange. „Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, Erts, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich als Pilot einen tödlichen Fehler begehen werde, doch ich verspreche dir, dass ich auf uns beide acht geben werde, egal was kommt."

Dann küsste er den blonden Jungen kurz auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich."

Erts lächelte, ermutigt durch die Worte seines Geliebten. „Ich dich auch."

Damit fasste er zärtlich Galews Finger und lief mit ihm ins Wasser.

Dann wusch er sich und Galew tat es seinem Partner gleich, während sie die Aussicht auf die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genossen, die sie wie um Rettung vor der Nacht flehend anstrahlten.

Das Wasser war kalt und sie brauchten nicht lange, um wieder an den Strand zurückzukehren, um sich anzuziehen.

Galew sah Erts verliebt an. Er fühlte sich so frei und unbeschwert wie noch nie in seinem Leben und ja, er spürte keine Einsamkeit mehr im Herzen. Endlich war es vorbei. Nach so langer Zeit.

Der 18-Jährige legte seinen Arm zärtlich um den blonden Jungen. „Komm, gehen wir in mein Quartier. Morgen müssen wir beizeiten zum Training erscheinen."

Erts lehnte sich entspannt gegen seinen Partner und seufzte zufrieden. „Ja, gehen wir."

Kurz darauf lagen sie aneinander geschlungen im Bett und Erts schlief friedlich, während sein Kopf auf dem Oberkörper des 18-Jährigen ruhte.

Galew sah aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die unzähligen Sterne, die in der unendlichen Dunkelheit schienen.

Es war okay. Endlich hatte er jemanden gefunden, mit dem er glücklich sein würde.

Sanft strich der grünhaarige Pilot durch die weichen, seidigen Haare des blonden Jungen und betrachtete ihn liebevoll.

Erts feine Gesichtszüge, seine großen Kulleraugen, seine süße Stupsnase und seine helle Haut machten ihn zu einem der hübschesten Menschen, die Galew ja gesehen hatte.

Und dieser Junge war nun sein Eigen. Sein Partner, mit dem er nun Freude und Leid teilen würde. Dem er alles anvertrauen konnte. Der ihn trösten würde, wenn er traurig wäre. Und der mit ihm zusammen lachen und das Leben genießen würde.

Galew legte beide Arme schützend um den schlafenden Jungen.

Nie wieder alleine sein... Er ließ diesen Satz immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf ziehen und die Worte festigten sich in ihm und sein Herz begann, höher zu schlagen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr einsam sein würde.

Keine endlosen Nächte nach einem einmaligen Abenteuer mehr, sondern traute Zweisamkeit in jeder Nacht.

Keine Unsicherheit mehr, sondern völlige Sicherheit in dem Bewusstsein, jemanden zu haben, der ihn verstand.

Keine hässlichen Gerüchte mehr über sein Liebesleben, sondern eine ehrliche, dauerhafte Beziehung..

Keine verdrängten Sorgen mehr, über die er mit niemandem reden konnte, sondern Offenheit und vertraute Gespräche.

Er musste sich nicht mehr verstellen, um bei anderen beliebt zu werden. Er konnte sich endlich auch verletzlich geben. Weil Erts für ihn da sein würde und die Arme immer für ihn offen hatte. Weil Erts ihn auffangen würde, wenn er fiel.

Galew wurde sich Stück für Stück bewusst, wie viel Gutes aus ihrer Beziehung hervorgehen würde.

Erts' liebevolle, anziehende Art, seine sanfte, freundliche Ausstrahlung und seine zärtlichen Blicke, gepaart mit so viel Einfühlungsvermögen, all das waren Dinge, die der grünhaarige Pilot niemals wieder missen wollte.

Jetzt habe ich mein Glück gefunden und ich werde ihn um keinen Preis der Welt wieder gehen lassen... 

Der 18-Jährige schloss die Augen und schwor sich, Erts jeden Tag zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte und wie viel ihm ihre Beziehung bedeutete...

Erts schlug langsam die Augen auf und war im ersten Moment erschrocken, sich in einem fremden Quartier zu finden, doch dann erinnerte er sich gleich wieder.

Galew war nicht im Bett und so sah sich der blonde Junge reflexartig in dem Raum um, aber er konnte seinen Geliebten nirgendwo entdecken.

Der 15-jährige Pilot starrte verschlafen auf die Uhr nebenan auf dem Nachttisch. Es war 07:18 Uhr. Er hatte noch Zeit. Sie mussten um 08:00 Uhr zum Training antreten.

Er gähnte und streckte sich herzhaft aus.

Dann umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen als er an den gestrigen Abend dachte. Wie sie sich geliebt hatten. Wie schön es gewesen war. Die Berührungen, die zärtlichen Küsse...

Der blonde Junge schloss die Augen und ließ sich ins Bett zurückfallen.

Er war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben glücklich. Und fühlte sich geliebt.

Etwas, das er so lange vermisst hatte und nach dem er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte.

Jetzt war Galew an seiner Seite. Der Mensch, den er über alles liebte und mit dem er zusammensein wollte.

Der blonde Junge öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah an die Decke des Zimmers.

Sein Herz begann schon bei dem Gedanken an Galew wie wild in seiner Brust zu pochen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, seinen Geliebten zu sehen.

Er sehnte sich so sehr nach dem 18-Jährigen, nach seinen Berührungen, seiner Wärme...

Ein Geräusch am Eingang riss den blonden Jungen aus seinen Gedanken und kurz darauf betrat auch schon Galew das Schlafzimmer.

Erts strahlte ihn an und setzte sich auf. „Hey."

Der 18-Jährige setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett und zog den blonden Jungen zärtlich in seine Arme. „Hi."

Dann wich er ein Stück zurück und küsste seinen Partner sanft.

Erts gab sich dem 18-Jährigen hin und kostete Galews vertrauten Geschmack.

Schließlich wich der grünhaarige Junge wieder etwas zurück. „Na, wie hast du geschlafen?"

„So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr", erwiderte der 15-Jährige leise. „Und du?"

„Auch." Dabei streichelte er den blonden Jungen zärtlich an der Wange.

Dann erhob der 18-Jährige sich wieder. „Warte einen Moment. Bin gleich wieder da."

Erts blieb gehorsam im Bett sitzen und sah seinem Partner neugierig hinterher. Was hat er vor...? 

Gleich darauf kam Galew wieder in den Raum und hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

Er holte eine hervor und hielt dem blonden Jungen eine rote Rose hin.

Erts schaute die Rose überrascht an und nahm sie. „Galew... das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."

Er lächelte scheu, beugte sich nach vorn und gab dem grünhaarigen Jungen einen flüchtigen Kuss, ein süßes Bussi, das zeigte wie sehr der 15-jährige Junge Zuneigung für seinen Partner empfand.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles", verkündete Galew ehrfürchtig.

Erts legte die Rose vorsichtig neben sich auf den Nachttisch und sah seinen Geliebten neugierig an. „Was hast du denn noch?" Dass der blonde Junge vor Neugier fast platzte, war nicht zu überhören.

Langsam zog Galew seine zweite Hand hinter sich vor und öffnete sie vor dem 15-Jährigen. In seiner Handfläche befand sich eine kleine dunkelgrüne Samtbox.

Erts wusste schon, was sich darin befand bevor er das Samtkästchen überhaupt berührte und als er die Box öffnete und den Ring mit den filigranen Verzierungen und den grünen Diamanten sah, rannen Tränen des Glücks über seine Wangen.

Ja, er ist meine große Liebe. Und außer ihm wird es für mich niemanden geben... 

Galew nahm den Ring feierlich aus der Fassung und steckte ihn Erts langsam an den linken Ringfinger.

„Es soll ein Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit und unserer Liebe sein... ich würde mich freuen... wenn du ihn tragen würdest..."

Erts sah den 18-Jährigen voller Liebe an. „Ja, natürlich. Es gibt nichts, das ich lieber tun würde."

Galew lächelte und zog den blonden Jungen fest in seine Arme, während er sein Gesicht in der Mulde zwischen Hals und Schulter des 15-jährigen Jungen vergrub. „Ich liebe dich, Erts. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Galew. Und ich werde niemals aufhören, dich zu lieben", flüsterte der blonde Top-Pilot zärtlich.

Sie blieben eine Weile engumschlungen auf den Bett sitzen, spürten die Gefühle des Partners und sahen die liebevollen Gedanken, die durch den Kopf des Geliebten schwebten, genossen die Ruhe und die Stille, die Wärme, die Nähe.

Dann wich Galew wieder etwas zurück und küsste seinen Partner zärtlich. „Wir sollten uns so langsam beeilen, das Training beginnt bald."

Sie wussten beide genau, dass die Ausbilder Unpünktlichkeit nicht gerne sahen.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Rio neugierig, als alle 5 Piloten auf dem Weg zu ihren Pro-Ings waren, um den Anwärtern vorzuführen, wie man als Pilot zu kämpfen hatte.

Galew sah seinen besten Freund lächelnd an. „Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch des Universums. Sagt das alles?"

Rioroute pfiff beeindruckt. „Wow. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass du so viel Glück haben würdest. Erts ist ja immerhin ziemlich schüchtern. Und ihr seid jetzt zusammen?"

Der grünhaarige Pilot nickte stolz. „Tja, jetzt ist es vorbei mit dem Casanova-Gehabe, Rio. Ich bin glücklich liiert."

Der jüngere Pilot konnte sich einLächeln nicht verkneifen. „Ja, man sieht es dir an. Du siehst entspannt und ausgeglichen aus. Der Kleine scheint dir gutzutun."

„Und ob", kam Galews verliebte Antwort, „das tut er. Und ich könnte mir niemand besseren an meiner Seite wünschen."

Er dachte an heute Morgen zurück als er ziemlich früh aufgestanden war, um Erts einen Ring zu besorgen.

Erts war dicht an ihn gekuschelt gewesen und hatte so friedlich und schön ausgesehen. _Das_ war Glück. Solche Momente würden ihn von nun an prägen.

„Und es ist dir egal, dass du mit einem Kerl zusammen bist?", riss ihn die Stimme seines Kumpels aus den Gedanken.

Der 18-Jährige sah Rio an. „Spielt denn das Geschlecht eine Rolle, wenn der Mensch charakterlich mit dir harmonisiert? Rio, du bist doch auch mit einem Jungen zusammen. Du müsstest es doch am besten wissen."

Der 17-jährige Top-Pilot nickte. Es war ihm egal gewesen, dass Yu männlich war. Weil sie vom Charakter her zusammengepasst hatten. Es hatte einfach mächtig zwischen ihnen gefunkt. Da war das Geschlecht Nebensache gewesen.

Und ferner war es ihm egal, was die anderen über sie redeten. Er liebte Yu und Yu liebte ihn. Das stand fest. Und daran würde auch Geschwätz nichts ändern können.

Rio sah zu Yu rüber, der gerade in seine Pro-Ing einstieg. Ja, Yu war es, den er liebte. Und niemanden sonst.

Plötzlich hörte er die Stimme von Erts in seiner Nähe und drehte sich reflexartig in die Richtung.

Galew stand dicht bei seinem Geliebten und sie starrten sich sehnsüchtig in die Augen.

Erts lächelte sanft. „Bis später dann, du großer Held."

„Bis dann, honey", antwortete der 18-Jährige leise.

Dann stiegen auch sie in die Pro-Ings.

Rio schloss sich ihnen an. Na, dann werden wir den Anwärtern mal zeigen, wie gekämpft wird... 

Doch kaum hatten sie mit den Angriffstaktiken begonnen, schallte plötzlich ein ihnen nur zu wohlbekannter schriller Ton durch G.O.A. Es war der Ton, vor dem sich alle fünf Piloten fürchteten und der ihnen keine Möglichkeit ließ, nein zu sagen.

Victims waren in Sichtweite der Fernradare G.O.A.s gekommen!

„Shit!", fluchte Galew. „SHIT! Warum gerade heute?"

„Alle Top-Piloten zur Startrampe! Alarmstufe ROT!", tönte die Stimme des Ausbilders blechern durch die Kommunikationsvorrichtungen der Piloten.

Alarmstufe Rot bedeutete, dass größte Gefahr im Anmarsch war und Angst und Anspannung festigte sich abrupt in jedem Einzelnen der fünf Top-Piloten. Sie mussten auf das Schlimmste gefasst sein.

Alle verließen ihre Pro-Ings und rannten so schnell sie konnten zum Startraum.

Die fünf Göttinnen standen an ihren Plätzen, bereit für jede Art von Manöver, das anstehen würde.

Die Fluglotsinnen hatten bereits ihre Plätze eingenommen und riefen den Piloten noch ein paar ermunternde oder die Steuerung betreffende Worte zu.

Rio flüsterte mit Yu noch ein paar zärtliche Worte, bevor die beiden sich trenneten und in ihre Ingrids einstiegen.

Erts spürte, dass sich eine große Angst in seine Glieder flüchtete. Eine Angst, die so groß war wie der 15-Jährige sie noch nie erlebt hatte und die seinen Herzschlag bis ans Äußerste trieb und seinen Adrenalinpegel ans Limit steigen ließ. Todesangst.

Hastig sah er sich nach seinem Geliebten um, der gerade hektisch mit Leena redete und fasste ihn an der Hand.

Galew fuhr sofort zu ihm herum.

„Galew... ich flehe dich an, bitte sei vorsichtig! Wenn es zu gefährlich für dich wird, mach bitte einen Rückzug. Spiel um Himmels Willen nicht den Helden!", sprudelte der blonde Junge mit zitternder Stimme hervor und sah den 18-Jährigen ängstlich an. „Ich... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren!"

Erts wusste nur zu gut, wie oft Galews Temperament schon mit ihm durchgegangen war. Doch jetzt hatte der älteste Pilot einen Partner und damit Verantwortung für jemanden.

Der grünhaarige Junge sah Erts ruhig an. „... Okay, ich verspreche es." Er streichelte seinen Geliebten an der Wange. „Aber bitte pass du auch auf dich auf. Ich brauche dich genauso wie du mich."

Erts nickte schnell.

„Und hab keine Angst. Wir werden dieses Ding gemeinsam erledigen."

„Galew..." Der blonde Junge wollte noch etwas sagen, doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht gehorchen.

Statt dessen ergriff Galew die Initiative und küsste den 15-Jährigen. Ein kurzer Kuss, der ihnen gegenseitig Mut machte und die Angst vor dem Ungewissen linderte.

Erts löste sich kurz darauf von seinem Geliebten und sah ihm noch einmal voller Liebe tief in die Augen, bevor er die Leiter zu Reneighd Kleins Eingang hinaufstieg.

Schließlich, als alle Piloten und ihre Lotsen bereit waren, öffneten sich die Luken und die fünf riesigen Göttinnen stiegen aus G.O.A. empor, um sich dem vielleicht mächtigsten Feind der Geschichte G.O.A.s zu stellen.

Sie flogen in dichter Formation beieinander durch den nachtschwarzen Weltraum.

Schließlich war es an Erts Virny Cocteau, den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Er checkte seinen Radar. „Es sind nicht viele Victims... nur 4... aber einer ist dabei, der sehr viel größer ist! Er ist so groß wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe! Ich werde euch die Daten in Echtzeit übermitteln."

Kurz darauf konnte jeder der anderen vier Piloten die Feinde sehen: drei Victims, die nicht groß und auch nicht schnell waren. Sie durften kein Problem darstellen.

Was ihnen zu schaffen machen würde, war der Victim, der ein großes Stück dahinter war: er war größer als alle fünf Göttinnen zusammen und hatte die Form einer überdimensionalen, mutierten Kaulquappe mit spitzer Schnauze. Sein Schlund war so groß, dass er mühelos alle Ingrids verschlucken konnte und seine Zähne glichen denen eines gierigen Raubtieres, das auf Beutezug war.

Und dieses Ding steuerte direkt auf Zion zu!

„Oh mein Gott...", flüsterte Yu in völligem Entsetzen.

Was zum Henker...!" Rio starrte seine Anzeige ungläubig an. „So etwas Riesiges habe ich ja noch nie gesehen!"

Galew starrte seine Anzeige ebenfalls ungläubig an. Dieser Victim war so groß wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatten! Und er bewegte sich langsam, gemächlich auf sein Ziel zu, so als wüsste er genau, dass ihn nichts und niemand aufhalten konnte. „Erts... kannst du ausmachen, wo seine Schwachstelle ist?" fragte er schließlich atemlos.

Der jüngste Pilot checkte seine Analysen. „Es sind die Augen! Die Augenhöhlen führen in die Nähe seines Gehirns!"

Dann meldete sich Teela Zain Elmes zu Wort. „Yu! Kümmere dich um die drei kleineren Victims. Rioroute, lass keinen in die rote Zone eindringen!"

„Okay!" kam die einheitliche Antwort der beiden Top-Piloten.

Teela wandte sich den beiden anderen zu. „Galew, du attackierst mit mir zusammen die Augen des großen Victims! Erts, halte dich in unserer Nähe, um Veränderungen zu übermitteln und uns vor Gefahr zu warnen!"

„Und los geht's", ertönte Galews zornige Stimme. Es war nicht zu überhören, dass sein Temperament drohte, mit ihm durchzugehen. „Dieses Ding machen wir fertig!"

Ernn Laties, Eeva Leena und Reneighd Klein steuerten direkt auf den überdimensional großen Gegner zu.

Als sie fast in Reichweite waren, stockte den drei Top-Piloten der Atem: das Biest war in Lebensgröße noch viel schrecklicher anzusehen als auf ihren Bildschirmen!

Erts spürte wie sein ganzer Körper zu zittern begann. Er konnte sein Herz bis zum Hals pochen spüren.

Der Anblick des Victims ließ sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Galew aktivierte seine Spezialfeuerwaffe. „Ich mach' dieses Ding platt!"

Teela Zain Elmes visierte mit der Schusswaffe der weißen Göttin das rechte Auge des Victims an. „Auf mein Kommando!... Feuer!"

Beide schossen gemeinsam auf die Augen des Victims und hatten Erfolg. Der Victim wurde geblendet.

Erts benutzte die Macht seiner EX. Seine Haare begannen hellgrün zu leuchten und er empfing die Gedanken des Victims. Dann reagierte er prompt. „Sofort außer Reichweite! Der Victim wird um sich schlagen!"

Ernn Laties und Eeva Leena aktivierten augenblicklich ihren Spezial-Boost und schossen ein großes Stück außer Reichweite des Biestes.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn der Victim schlug mit seinem Kopf wild umher und versuchte, jemanden zu fassen zu bekommen und ihn zu vernichten.

Erts aktivierte ebenfalls seinen Boost, doch eine Sekunde zu spät. Der Victim war zu schnell und erwischte den Arm Reneighd Kleins. Er biss auf der Stelle zu als er etwas in seinem Maul spürte.

Erts schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

Galew fuhr entsetzt herum. "NEIN! ERTS!"

Er musste schockiert mitansehen, wie der Victims kurz das Maul aufriss, um sein Opfer mit einer geschickten Bewegung besser zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen.

Reneighd Klein war nun zur Hälfte der Länge nach im Maul des Victims.

„Erts! Du musst sofort da raus!", schrie Tune Youg, die Fluglotsin des 15-Jährigen, hilflos. „Dein Atomic-Kern wird sonst zerstört!"

Galew schoss in blinder Wut wieder auf ein Auge des Biestes. „Lass ihn los, du Monster! Lass ihn LOS!"

Vergeblich. Der Victim ließ den jüngsten Piloten nicht mehr los.

Rio mischte sich in einiger Entfernung ein. „Shit, was ist bei euch los?"

Keine Antwort.

Teela aktivierte das Schwert der weißen Ingrid und startete einen Blitzangriff, indem sie das Schwert in die rechte Augenhöhle des Biestes stieß.

Der Victim warf seinen Kopf hin und her, was jedoch zur Folge hatte, dass er auch fester zubiss und so seine Zähne weiter in Reneighd Klein bohrte.

Ernn Laties wurde mit einer Wucht des Kopfes des Monsters weggeschleudert.

Galew wuchs über sich hinaus. „Erts! Halte aus, ich bin sofort da!"

„Nein", keuchte der jüngste Pilot schmerzerfüllt. „Bleib weg, Galew. Bitte komm nicht näher..."

Teela wandte sich ebenfalls dem ältesten Piloten zu. „Galew, halte dich außer Reichweite. Es ist zu gefährlich! Das ist ein BEFEHL!"

Doch der 18-Jährige hatte nicht vor, Nummer Eins Folge zu leisten. „Vergiss es!"

Er lud seine Waffe wieder. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Erts stirbt! Ich werde ihn retten, koste es, was es wolle!"

Doch im selben Moment zerriss ein lauter Schmerzschrei des jüngsten Piloten die angsterfüllte Stille in den Ingrids.

Teela und Galew mussten tatenlos mitansehen, wie der Victim seine Zähne bis in den Atomic-Kern tief im Inneren der grünen Ingrid stieß. Es war zu spät.

Erts fühlte wie die spitzen Zähne ihn zu durchbohren schienen und sein Cockpit füllte sich mit Blut.

Galew... bitte verzeih mir... ich wollte noch so viel mit dir erleben... verzeih, dass wir es nicht mehr können, mein Liebster... 

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, während sein ganzes Leben in kurzen Bildern noch einmal Revue passierte und er erkannte, dass alles verloren war. Seine ganze Zukunft mit Galew, dem einzigen Menschen in seinem Leben, der ihm etwas bedeutete.

Er hörte von sehr weiter Ferne die verzweifelte Rufe seiner Lotsin... und seines Geliebten, doch er konnte nicht antworten. Seine Kraft schwand. Das Blut lief bereits aus seinem Mund und alles um ihn herum begann langsam zu schwinden...

Der Victim riss noch einmal sein Maul weit auf, um dann seinem Opfer den letzten Stoß zu versetzen, indem er die Zähne blutlüstern durch Reneighd Kleins Körper hindurchrammte.

Der blonde Junge hauchte sein junges Leben mit einem letzten Schrei aus, und der Klang seiner Stimme hallte durch Mark und Knochen der anderen vier Piloten, denn sie wussten nur zu gut, was geschehen war.

Erts' Bildanzeige verschwand auf den Monitoren der anderen Piloten und ein Rauschen war alles, was noch zu hören war von Reneighd Klein und ihres Piloten Erts Virny Cocteau.

„Nein..." Galews Stimme war ein Flüstern und er spürte wie Tränen seine Augen verließen.

Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Seine Gliedmaßen zitterten unkontrolliert und er spürte wie ihn sein Lebensmut verließ. Er hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr und seine Umgebung verschwamm vor ihm.

Alles war ihm in einem einzigen Moment genommen worden.

Sein Glück. Seine Freude. Seine Liebe, seine Zukunft mit Erts.

Alles, was sie vor sich gehabt hatten, war nun in einem einzigen Moment zerstört worden.

Der älteste Pilot spürte wie seine EX unkontrolliert stieg.

Teela riss den 18-Jährigen unsanft aus seinem tiefen, tiefen Schmerz. „Wir haben Erts verloren! Der Victim ist immer noch am Leben! Rio! Yu! Wir müssen ihn gemeinsam zur Strecke bringen! Kommt uns zur Hilfe!"

Dann durchschnitt Galews kalte Stimme ihren Befehl. „Nein! Das ist nicht notwendig."

Er aktivierte seinen Boost und flog auf den Victim zu.

Rio und Yu kamen in Sichtweite.

„Verdammt Galew! Warte auf uns, wir werden den Victim zusammen erledig..."

„Ich werde diesen Victim ALLEINE erledigen! Ihr, BLEIBT FERN!"

Leena, Galews Fluglotsin, versuchte, ihn zu besänftigen. „Sei vernünftig, Galew. Alleine schaffst du es nicht. Lass es sein!"

Doch Galew ignorierte sie. Es gab nur noch eines, das er hier zu tun hatte.

Er war es den anderen, G.O.A. und Zion schuldig.

Und er wollte es beenden, damit die anderen später glücklich sein konnten.

„Rio?"

„W-Was ist?"

„Versprich mir, dass ihr beide, du und Yu, glücklich bis an euer Ende werdet. Und dass ihr jeden Tag, den ihr zusammen habt, genießen werdet."

Yus Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als er die Worte des ältesten Piloten vernahm, denn er wusste es bereits in seinem Innersten. Es war ein Abschied. „Was... was redest du da, Galew? Lass den Unsinn."

Ihr Ausbilder versuchte ein letztes Mal, den 18-Jährigen zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Galew Elidd! Du wartest, bis Rio und Yu hier sind und ihr einen gemeinsamen Angriff startet! Das ist ein BEFEHL!"

Doch der grünhaarige Junge ignorierte auch dies und wandte sich weiter Rio und Yu zu. „Bleibt fern, sonst werdet ihr zu Schaden kommen."

„Galew!", schrie Rio verzweifelt. „Tu es nicht!"

Yu schloss sich weinend an. „Galew... bitte nicht!"

Galews Worte klangen beherrscht und ruhig. „Ich werde da hingehen, wo Erts ist. Er ist mein Leben und ich kann ohne ihn nicht sein. Macht's gut, meine Freunde."

„NEIN! Galew! Komm zurück!" „Galew! BLEIB HIER!" „Um Gottes Willen, bleib hier, Galew!" Die verzweifelten Rufe der drei anderen Piloten und seiner Fluglotsin drangen durch seine Kommunikationseinrichtung, doch er hörte es nicht.

Ich werde bald bei dir sein... warte auf mich... 

Damit stürzte sich der 18-jährige Top-Pilot auf die linke Augenhöhle des Victims und rammte seine Waffe so tief wie möglich in den Kopf des Biestes. Er musste sich beeilen, seine EX musste noch einen letzten Zweck erfüllen.

„DAS IST FÜR ERTS!", schrie er aus voller Kehle und feuerte seine stärksten Schüsse in das Innere des Feindes, während er aus seinem Körper heraus die mächtige Kraft seiner EX mittels einer immensen Energiewelle entlud.

Die Schüsse fuhren durch das Gewebe des Victims und zerstörten seine lebenswichtigen Nervenzellen, während Galews EX-Attacke den Victim von außen stark beschädigte.

Das Biest bäumte sich noch einmal auf, dann entstand eine riesige Explosion im Körper des Victims, die alles in ihrer nächsten Umgebung mit in die Vernichtung riss.

Galew schloss die Augen als die Explosion ihn erreichte.

Er durfte endlich gehen. Es war okay. Der Victim war besiegt. G.O.A. und Zion waren gerettet.

Er durfte nun dorthin gehen, wo er hingehörte und Erts auf ihn wartete; wo sie auf ewig zusammensein würden. Und wo sie nie wieder etwas trennen würde.

Das letzte, was Galew Elidd sah, war das liebliche Gesicht des blonden Jungen mit den jadegrünen Augen, den er mehr als sein eigenes Leben liebte. Dann verschwamm alles um ihn herum...

There's only one thing on earth that lasts forever. The eternal connection of two lovers... an immortal love

The End


End file.
